


Wonderland

by outofprinciple



Category: X-Men RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Fassavoy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofprinciple/pseuds/outofprinciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這是一篇演員與X-Men: First Class的混同，Michael和James莫名其妙跑到X-Men: First Class的世界去了<br/>想著怎麼回到自己的世界的同時，各種危機潛伏在四周</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 看了一篇把James寫成模特兒，Michael寫成James的保鑣的文  
> 覺得心癢難耐，但那篇的James有點OOC  
> 國外作者們怎麼總是把James寫得那麼柔弱呢  
> 一美就是要賤賤的色色的才叫一美啊～～～  
> 然後又覺得與其讓Michael當保鑣，在旁邊看著擺出撩人姿勢的一美  
> 不如讓他們倆有機會對對方上下其手，不是更完美嗎XD  
> 所以我就自己寫了……把我所有最愛的元素統統加進來  
> 本文第一次登出是在台灣的BBS上，已完結  
> 搬過來不會再做修改  
> 希望大家喜歡：）

在他們一起答應這份工作之前，Michael就想過這會對他的演藝生涯造成什麼影響。X-men: First Class以及Days of Future Past播出以後，他和James的名聲跟著水漲船高。不過大部分是在影迷稱之為Tumblr的地方。拜幾位脫口秀主持人之賜，Michael才知道網路上已經有這麼多「精緻藝術」在流傳了，他看過一些粉絲創作的圖文，除了為她們的繪畫天份感到欽佩之外，也對她們的想像力充滿驚訝……和驚恐。

 

總之，和James一起接下這份為同志雜誌拍攝特輯的時候他就被經紀人警告過了。萬磁王的形象很突出，算是難得討喜的超級反派，他跟X教授的特殊情誼成為影迷關注的焦點，如果再拍同志雜誌的話肯定再度造成話題。難保他不會從此被定型進而限制演出路線。

 

「Ian爵士也演出萬磁王，還是個公開出櫃的同性戀，但他非但沒有被限制，反而備受弱勢團體景仰。」他曾經不服氣地說。

 

「Ian幾歲，你幾歲啊？他開始在影劇圈打拼的時候，你都還沒出生呢。」經紀人只是頭疼的瞪了他一眼，但沒有再繼續勸退他。

 

Michael承認他是個挺任性的人。當初要演Shame還不是所有朋友都反對，但看看Shame為他拿了幾座獎？另外──

 

「Michael，早安。準備好要把我摸個徹底了嗎？」James捧著一杯咖啡，用幾乎可以稱之為興高采烈的表情對他說。

 

James穿著一件淺色直條紋襯衫和洗白的牛仔褲──他最喜歡的休閒款，顯然已經修過鬍子，頭髮也剪回First Class時Charles的髮型長度。Michael感到一陣暈眩。都還沒被鎂光燈閃過一次雙眼就有點失焦。是的，他會接同性戀雜誌的拍攝全是因為James，也許哪天他會效法Ian，成為一個標誌性的人物。

 

「你可不要被我摸的慾火焚身。」Michael半是真心半是開玩笑的說。

 

James對他俏皮的眨眨眼。「要是你把我摸成那樣，你就準備好待會在更衣間來場刺激的。」

 

在他們更深入這限制級話題前，導攝人員很是時候的前來解說這次的拍攝流程。他們會先以休閒造型拍幾組居家的照片，然後換上裸露度較高的服裝拍攝比較激情的，最後是用Erik和Charles的造型拍攝封面以及主圖。之所以這麼安排是因為導攝想讓James在居家和激情照之中留著一點鬍子，最後在全部剃掉成為Charles的造型。

 

「這有點太居家了吧？」Michael拿起一條圍裙，哭笑不得的說。

 

「你忘了Norton給我們看的圖嗎？顯然粉絲會很喜歡圍裙的主意。」

 

「那些圖裡面穿著圍裙的可是你。」

 

James笑著在他手臂上揍了一拳。Michael沒有完全躲開，兩個人打鬧了一陣才在攝影師皺著眉的表情下乖乖去換衣服。這完全沒問題，雖然他是穿圍裙的人。但Michael是個好演員，要拍出兩個深愛彼此的男人共組家庭的感覺一點都不困難，更何況他本來就對James……。他們一起拍了幾張在廚房烘培餅乾的組圖（導攝肯定看過那些粉絲創作的圖片，Michael想。）他拿著剛出爐的餅乾作勢餵James吃，後者若有深意的看了他一眼，抓住Michael的手，閉著雙眼一口就將餅乾和手指一起吞入嘴裡。

 

他有點愣住，一股熱流從腳底直竄到頭頂。鎂光燈狂閃了好幾下。攝影師高興地說著拍到好照片了。James睜開眼睛，對他舔了舔嘴唇，然後露出一個惡作劇的笑容。

 

Michael吞嚥了一下。他恐怕得收回「這完全沒問題」的想法了。

 

接下來的拍攝更加印證他的擔憂。他的下一套是赤裸上身，只穿一條西裝褲的造型。在螢幕上全裸過的Michael相當自在，而且為了演萬磁王他可是跟著Hugh Jackman一起健身過，上半身的肌肉相當漂亮。但是當James換好衣服走出來的時候，他覺得自己簡直快燒起來了，恨不得衝回更衣間把所有上衣穿回去，以免所有人都看到他像甜菜根一樣全身發紅。James穿著一件深V領口的薄透T恤和黑色皮褲，領口幾乎開到肚臍，乳頭在黑色薄衫下若隱若現，皮褲把他臀部的形狀托的挺翹。他要是不穿還好一些，Michael呻吟。這種衣服比什麼都沒穿還性感勾人的多。

 

James看到他，一邊調整著自己的上衣一邊朝他走來。

 

「我的天。」James低聲在Michael耳邊道：「這皮褲真的很gay耶，我可不能讓別人聽到以為我歧視他們還是什麼的，但是，喔，耶穌基督啊，你知道我很少彆扭的。」

 

「沒錯，我迫不急待要摸你屁股了。」Michael低吼。

 

James露齒而笑，伸手摸了摸Michael的下巴。「撐著點啊，親愛的。」

 

導攝要求他們以相反的方向躺在床墊上，頭靠頭，手扶著對方的後腦，眼神迷濛的盯著對方的嘴唇。不用特地演Michael都可以抓到那個感覺，事實上，他懷疑現在自己的眼睛有辦法看起來是抓到焦距的，而James似乎也是。他比平常舔了更多下嘴唇，使他的嘴看起來更紅潤更誘人了，攝影師非常喜歡這個效果。

 

Michael的西裝褲越變越緊了，他開始痛恨現在是在棚拍，不然的話他肯定要按住James的後腦不顧一切的狂吻他。不管之後是被搧巴掌從此不相往來，還是被James的經紀人一槍崩頭他都無所謂。

 

起身換下一個姿勢的時候，Michael瞥見James的褲子也搭起了小帳篷，蘇格蘭男演員用一種恨不得把他褲子剝掉的眼神直直盯著他，Michael鬆了口氣，心想被搧巴掌從此不相往來的可能性可以劃掉了。但下一個動作更令人焦躁。Michael得站在James身後，手臂繞過他的肩膀握住James的下頜往右邊斜擺，讓他露出左側的脖子，然後Michael做出探頭輕咬他側頸的姿勢。他褲子裡的硬挺頂在James臀部上，而那男人居然還故意扭動了好幾下磨蹭著他。

 

「我……抱歉，我可以去一下洗手間嗎？」那組照片拍完時Michael不得不和導攝說。他並不會感到尷尬，畢竟之前拍一些裸露激情戲的時候，作為一個正常男性，這種狀況難免會發生，劇組都很能體諒。

 

「如果你是指你要解決那個的話，」導攝意有所指的朝他下半身點點頭。「我覺得不需要，這樣拍起來其實會更有效果，當然，如果你同意的話？」

 

James突然從他身側冒了出來。「我們可以私下討論看看嗎？」他對導攝露出一個微笑，指著自己和Michael。

 

「好，盡量快一點，」導攝看著表說。「這個造型還有兩個姿勢要拍，接下來我們還有萬磁王跟X教授的部份。」

 

Michael什麼都沒來的及說就被James推入了洗手間，James一氣呵成的關門上鎖，然後轉過身就把糊里糊塗的Michael壓在牆上用力吻他。因為太過急切而讓他們的牙齒磕在一起，Michael從喉嚨深處發出低吼，一手按住他一直想碰的James臀部，另一手托住他的頭，糾纏的舌頭讓唾液都沿著嘴角流下。

 

「操，我快忍不住了。」James在Michael唇上舔了一遍後拉開身子說道，手指尋找到Michael的腰帶胡亂扯開，西裝褲唰的一聲落地，他伸手進Michael內褲中握住了完全勃起的性器。

 

Michael如法炮製，但James的皮褲緊得多，他得一邊抵抗陰莖上傳來的巨大快感一邊拉下James的長褲。

 

「我以為我們要…私下討論……」他喘著氣說，天哪，他都不知道互相打手槍會這麼爽，他以前怎麼都沒跟朋友試過？

 

「見鬼的討論。」James又吻了他一下，在他唇上發出一聲很大的『啵』。「你想要，我想要，我們到這裡來不會有人打擾，就這麼簡單。」

 

Michael忍不住笑了，他就是喜歡這樣的James，我行我素，性感調皮又漂亮的不可思議的男人。他們加快手上的動作，克制著不要叫到外面的人都聽得見。Michael快到了，他咬緊牙關，手腕痠的要命，James的表情看起來也接近了。他低吼一聲，空閒的手拉來James再次接吻，然後，然後他們眼前都看到了一片白光。

 

他們跌坐在地上，分開接吻的嘴唇各自大口喘著氣。然後James大笑。

 

「真糟糕，你的褲子上都是我的精液，我們要倒楣了。」

 

「噢，該死。」這應該要是很破壞專業形象的狀況，但Michael也忍不住跟著笑出來。「我也噴到你上衣了，怎麼辦？你覺得導攝會不會說這樣效果更好？」

 

他們笑得東倒西歪，又黏回對方身上接了幾個吻。然後想起外面還有攝影人員在等他們，該來的總是會來。不曉得經紀人會對這荒唐事有什麼想法。Michael摟住James的腰，嘴角含著愉快的笑意打開廁所的門。

 

然而出現在眼前的不是攝影棚，而是條深棕色木板鋪成的狹長走廊。

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

他們都愣住了。Michael默默關起門，再度打開，眼前還是條木板走廊，盡頭看起來是個樓梯口。一陣青草的味道飄進鼻間。

 

「喔……喔，搞什麼鬼？」James聲音拔尖。

 

「我們走來的時候，走廊是長這樣嗎？」Michael喃喃道。

 

「當然不是！」James說，聲音裡透著一絲恐慌。「你看不出來嗎？這裡你也來過，這是Westchester大宅的片場佈景。」

 

「我……可不覺得它看起來像片場。」Michael回頭看了眼洗手間，嗯，還是一樣，但再轉頭看一次，走廊仍舊是由一條條木板鋪成的。

 

「喔，他媽的，」James踏出了一步，伸手去摸木框窗格，那是用上等紅檜木做成的，質感驚人的好。「這是什麼惡作劇嗎？那是移動廁所？懲罰我們不專業在裡面亂來，所以把我們移到這邊嚇嚇我們？」

 

Michael也跟著走到長廊上，洗手間的門（剛剛還是不鏽鋼門，現在怎麼變成木門了？）在他背後咿呀一聲自動關了起來。他突然覺得很不對勁。Michael轉身再度打開洗手間的木門，然後完全被眼前的景象震懾住了。裡頭不是攝影棚潔白無基質的磁磚地廁所，而是一間空間寬敞，燈光昏黃，裝潢古色古香的60年代洗手間。

 

「喔我的天哪……上帝……」Michael語無倫次地倒退著。接著他差點被跌坐在地上的James絆倒。

 

「Michael……」James抱著頭呻吟。「我頭好痛，老天，不知道怎麼回事。」

 

「我頭也好痛。」Michael驚魂未定的在自己臉上拍了許多下。

 

「不，我是說我真的……頭痛。」James緊抓著自己的頭髮，然後他突然大叫。「閉嘴！」

 

Michael眨眨眼。「嗄？」

 

「我叫你閉嘴！」

 

「James，我剛剛沒有說話──。」

 

一個黑色的人影出現在樓梯口，Michael看到James的手像被什麼人抓住般高高舉了起來，陽光透過窗戶灑進來，在他瑞士買的經典款男士皮革表上閃閃發光。

 

「不准動，你們是誰？」

 

Michael的下巴掉了下來。他此生從來沒有哪一刻比現在更驚恐過，見到任何人都不會讓他害怕，但見到「自己」這種事──接著他口袋裡的手機也在他大腿處晃動著，然後掙脫了他的西裝褲飄在空中。

 

那個黑衣男人伸出手，五指張開，然後手臂往後收，握拳做了一個『拉』的動作。Michael的皮帶突然被往前扯動，接著他整個人像一塊磁鐵般被異極以迅雷不及掩耳的速度拽了過去。那人把他舉到空中，由於支撐點只有皮帶，因此Michael呈現身體折成一半的姿勢跟黑衣男人對到了眼。他只來得及看到那男人眼中一閃而過的恐懼，接著他就摔在地上。

 

「Michael！」James在他後方大叫。

 

「我說不准動！」穿著黑色套頭衫的男人大吼。但接著像被石化了般一動也不動地瞪著James。

 

「Erik！」樓梯間響起一陣咚咚的跑步聲，是James的聲音但卻是牛津腔。Michael正祈禱著不要讓他看到另一個James……或者說Charles，但命運很不賞臉立刻宣佈他的祈禱無效。羊毛衫，鬍子刮的一乾二淨的年輕教授。耶穌基督，這實在太扯蛋了。他們跑到Xavier家大宅，遇到了虛擬角色萬磁王跟X教授？！他很想假設自己跟James是被攝影組惡整了，但上哪去找跟他們倆長得一模一樣，還能控制金屬的人來演這一齣？

 

「噢天，」Charles見到他們也倒抽了口氣，但顯然比Erik鎮定的多，「我的朋友們，請先冷靜一下，James，放開Erik，好嗎？」

 

James渾身緊繃的咬著嘴唇。放開Erik？Michael困惑地想著，應該是叫Erik放開我吧，James離我們有段距離──等等。

 

「James，拜託，我不想用我的力量強迫你。」

 

James深吸一口氣，肩膀鬆了下來，而Erik也用力眨了眨眼，看起來又困惑又憤怒。

 

「你們誰是Raven？我說過不要玩這種把戲，喔不，不只Raven……這裡還有另一個變形者？你們是Shaw派來的？」

 

「Erik，冷靜一下。」Charles拉住Erik的手。「他們不是敵人，我想我們需要花點時間談談。」

 

「不是敵人？」Erik揚起眉毛。

 

心靈感應真是個強大方便的力量，Michael在心裡感嘆。想必這短短的幾分鐘內，Charles已經對他們兩個做了清楚的身家調查。還好他們進入這詭異時空的時間點Charles在家，不然他們不被一窩變種人打得粉身碎骨才怪──等等，一窩變種人。喔天哪。Michael睜大雙眼。

 

「我建議我們先回房裡談談。」Charles臉色凝重的宣佈。

 

談談，非常好。

 

＊＊＊

 

「Michael，你可以停下來嗎？我要眼花了。」James抱怨道。

 

Michael停下他來回踱個不停的腳步，在額頭上拍了一下。

 

「我實在不敢相信！」

 

「我也是，先生們，但能不能請你們先換個衣服……」Charles指著他剛從自己和Erik衣櫃中取出的衣物。「你們……」接著他突然臉頰飛紅，好半天說不出話。

 

「喔，對，親愛的Charles，這是給你偷看別人記憶的一點懲罰。」James大笑，對Charles做了個飛吻的動作。那畫面看起來非常詭異，就像是James在對著鏡子中的自己拋媚眼一樣。

 

「你們有人打算跟我解釋一下現在的狀況嗎？」Erik說，聲音裡充滿了認為只有自己被蒙在鼓裡的不滿。

 

「不，先換衣服，我堅持。」Charles堅決的道，將Michael跟James趕進了更衣間。幾分鐘後他們各自穿著自己扮演角色的衣服回到房裡，看起來跟Erik和Charles更是完全一樣了。

 

「我們是演員，」James率先道，拉了張椅子坐下。「我們在一部叫做X戰警的電影中扮演你們兩個。我演Charles，Michael演Erik。來到這邊之前我們正在替同志雜誌拍攝形象照，還有在廁所──」

 

「──討論一些事情！」Charles漲紅臉有些尖聲地打岔。所有人都轉頭看向他，James對他眨了下右眼，露出一個燦爛的笑容。「我想這樣就解釋得很清楚了。」Charles尷尬的補充。

 

「不，我還是不明白。」Erik皺起眉。「你是說你們兩個都只是普通人類？還有你們扮演我們是什麼意思？」

 

「我們本來是普通人類，」James說，看起來也有些困惑。「但我……不知道，剛來的時候我好像擁有了Charles的能力，現在卻又感覺不到了。」

 

「你還是有，我的朋友。」Charles肯定地說，「剛才你心情緊繃，下意識就發揮出來，但現在你放鬆了就感覺不太到。變種人都需要接受訓練才能完全控制自己的力量，我相信──」

 

「不，等等！」Michael打岔。「我沒有Erik的力量！還有，我們不是變種人。我們只是在螢幕上扮演你們兩個。」

 

Erik哼了一聲，而Charles安撫地柔聲說：「我的朋友，我認為你有。」然後從身後拿出一個金屬儀器──Michael的手機。「你以為這是Erik用力量從你口袋中拿出來的，但其實是你緊張之下不小心讓它飄到空中。我沒見過這東西，但我猜它是你們很重要的配件，甚至有可能影響生命，所以你危急時會下意識的移動它。」

 

Michael張大嘴巴，一方面為現代人對手機的依賴性感到悲哀，另一方面又因為自己有了跟萬磁王一樣的能力而五味雜陳。

 

「Charles說得沒錯，」Erik悶悶地說，「我有感覺到你口袋裡的東西，但你早一步控制了它，我怕你用它攻擊我，才控制你的皮帶。」

 

「呃，我必須先說，那不是什麼足以致命的武器。」James指著手機說。「那叫做手機，也就是可以隨身攜帶的電話。我們那個時代裡每個人都有，我想我的大概是忘在更衣室了。」

 

「隨身攜帶的電話？」Charles充滿興趣的揚起雙眉。「真是太聰明了，誰發明的？他大概跟Hank一樣聰明，我得讓Hank瞧瞧，如果他能做出一個隨身攜帶的Cerebro──」

 

「你說你們從哪個時代過來的？」Erik問，打斷了Charles的滔滔不絕。

 

「2014年。」Michael說，「但我們不是你們這個世界的未來……呃，比較像是，平行時空？」

 

Erik顯然完全不瞭解平行時空是個怎麼樣的概念，但懶得再追問下去，現階段他只要確定這兩個人不會造成威脅就好。他轉向Charles，眼中藏不住興奮。「Charles，有他們兩個加入我們，我們就更強大了！」

 

Michael劇烈的咳嗽起來，James刷白了臉。

 

「噢，看來我們的朋友們不太願意呢。」

 

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

這棟房子實在大的離譜。Michael邊走在既熟悉又陌生的走廊上邊感嘆。既然他們哪兒也不能去，就只好接受Charles的好意暫時住在這邊了。而且Charles給了他們一間雙人房──顯然誤會了他們的關係。

 

Michael嘆了口氣，他跟James沒有談過之後的打算，他們兩個的關係肯定是不能公開的。但現在似乎也不會是談這件事的好時機，當務之急是找到讓他們回去的方法。

 

他晃到了廚房，看到Caleb……喔不，他應該是Sean，臉上有著雀斑的青少年正蹲在冰箱前翻找食物。聽到Michael靠近的腳步聲，他迅速抬起頭，接著用一臉被嚇傻的表情結結巴巴地說：「呃…Erik……我、我不是要偷吃食物。」

 

Michael忍不住在心裡偷笑。Erik有這麼可怕嗎？他決定幫他挽回一些名聲。「喔，擔心什麼？餓了就吃吧。」

 

但是Sean看起來嚇的更慘了，他傻楞楞地站在原地，手裡的東西掉在地上。是一條麵包。

 

「Michael，你在這兒嗎？我快餓死了。」James很是時候的用他的蘇格蘭腔叨念著也走進了廚房，抱住他的手臂。「啊，是Sean啊，果然是個愛偷吃冰箱裡食物的孩子，跟Caleb一樣。」

 

Sean死死盯著James抱住Michael的手，然後視線在他們兩個臉上移來移去。接著他突然扮了一個嘔吐的鬼臉。

 

「我們的家長終於互相表明心跡了，但是拜託不要在我面前摟摟抱抱，兒童不宜！」

 

「你們兩個──」Charles著急的聲音由遠而近的飄過來。「不是跟你們說別亂跑，我找時間再跟孩子們解釋，你們這樣──喔嗨，Sean。」

 

Sean現在的表情很精彩。先是震驚，再來是疑惑，接著是想通的鬆了口氣。「Raven，別鬧了。」

 

_Raven出門去採買，你忘了？我是Charles。_

 

_而我是James。James McAvoy，幸會。_

 

腦海中接連響起兩個一樣但腔調不同的聲音，Sean一口氣倒退了許多步，James又對他愉快地眨眨眼。Sean撞到了餐桌，跌坐在地上，手腳卻還是不聽使喚的一直將身體往後方拖去。

 

 _喔不，別這樣，我跟你保證我們不是複製人。_ James大笑，他開始喜歡這個能力了，惡整其它人有夠方便。 _我跟Charles很不同的，比方說我才不會像他偷偷暗戀別人那麼久都不表白。_ 用心靈感應跟Sean說完後，James轉身捧住Michael的臉，在眾人面前熱吻起來。

 

Sean張開嘴，而廚房的所有玻璃窗戶碎了一地。

 

＊＊＊

 

「我想你得請Hank發明一個控制Sean尖叫的裝置。」

 

「McAvoy，你自找的。」Charles哼了一聲。拿出醫藥箱遞給James。十分鐘前窗戶碎裂的時候，只有James很倒楣地被幾片碎玻璃割傷了手臂。

 

_算我求你，不要再跟孩子們說我暗戀Erik了。_

 

_你打算逃避到什麼時候？我剛來的時候懷疑你們究竟有沒有互相喜歡對方，但我現在很肯定了。_

 

_該死。_

 

_喔不，不是因為你說的話，而是我感應到的，這能力真棒，你說是不是？你要不要考慮做個愛神，讓所有人都「性」致滿滿？我都是這麼跟記者說的──啊，臉紅這招真不錯，我敢肯定Erik看到一定會──_

 

_閉嘴，McAvoy。_

 

_請叫我James，而且我沒說話。_

 

_好吧，如果你再到處散佈我暗戀Erik的謠言，我就得洗腦你了，我可以讓你忘記Michael，忘記原來的世界，明白嗎？_

 

 _如果我說的是事實的話就不算謠言。_ James對他微笑。

 

_那得由我來判斷。你知道的，我的心靈控制能力在你之上。_

 

_喔，非常好。Charles，你終於學會威脅人了。_

 

James露出一點都不像受到威脅的笑容，他已經在心靈談話之間替自己上好藥並包紮，他將醫藥箱遞還給Charles，然後冷不防地捉住他的手臂，湊上去吻那雙和自己一模一樣的嘴唇。

 

Charles睜大雙眼，全身僵硬。醫藥箱掉在地上。

 

「你知道的，我一直想這麼做。」James若有所思地看著他一樣湛藍的瞳孔，緩緩舔了舔嘴唇。「想吻X教授，誰叫我把他演得這麼可愛。」

 

＊＊＊

 

孩子們很快就接受了他們的存在，也許是因為這些變種人們早已習慣世界上發生各種不合理的事情。不過Michael並不在乎他們接不接受，他只想知道該怎麼回到原來的世界。雖然James好像很享受用他的心靈感應去偷窺別人的秘密，他的能力可就沒那麼有趣了。前幾天Michael只是好奇想學Erik試著舉起一個金屬瓶蓋，結果試了半天那瓶蓋都沒有移動，等到他準備放棄時，瓶蓋卻突然從桌上跳起來打到他自己的額頭，讓James整整笑了十分鐘。

 

他可不想去問Erik要怎麼控制能力，萬磁王似乎並不太喜歡他。也許把他當成假想情敵了。 _冤枉啊。James還比較有可能成為Erik的情敵吧？那個想到處散播愛而且現在似乎逮到機會的蘇格蘭演員。_

 

「我聽到你在偷罵我了。」

 

「喔，閉嘴。」Michael呻吟。「說真的，我覺得我們需要跟那些孩子一起接受訓練了，我可不想哪天在睡夢中無意識的舉起一把刀把自己殺了。」他看James一臉事不關己的樣子，於是又加了句：「或是把你給殺了。」

 

「噢天。」James果然認真了起來。「但你不覺得我們應該先討論怎麼回去嗎？說不定在訓練好能力之前，我們就能回到攝影棚了？」

 

「抱歉，James，我沒辦法那麼樂觀。」Michael鬱悶地說。「你看我們都來幾天了？一開始我還想著哪天早上醒來會發現這一切都只是場可笑的夢，但一天天過去，我越來越不抱持希望。聽著，我相信我們能回去，但短時間恐怕是不行，所以我們真的得訓練我們的能力，這裡這麼多變種人，更別提外面有的還很危險……喔──這兒還有Shaw那群人呢。」

 

「Michael，Michael，」James將手放在他的大腿上，試圖讓他冷靜下來。「你記得我們來這邊之前的事嗎？」

 

想到在洗手間裡的互相手淫，一陣愉快的顫慄從Michael的鼠蹊部竄到頭頂，他微笑。「當然，永生難忘。」

 

「你覺得會不會……我們只要再回到洗手間做一樣的事，就能回去了？」

 

「噢，」Michael眨眨眼。「我都沒想過，因為這……太可笑了，不過，好的，我們為何不試試看呢？」

 

他們回到最初把他們傳送到這邊的二樓洗手間，關起門鎖好，然後褪下對方的長褲開始了他們的實驗。第一次結束，兩人站起來打開門，面前還是一條鋪著木板的長廊。James默默關起了門再度鎖上，跟Michael討論了當時所有的細節，做到完全一致，但是第二次結束之後再打開門。他們仍被困在Xavier大宅中。

 

兩人沮喪的完全不想說話，而且因為發洩了兩次而有些疲憊。時間正好到了晚餐時刻，他們沉默的下樓，一起走進廚房。屋子裡的變種人們都已經在餐桌邊就座完畢，每個人的臉上都帶著怪異的表情。Charles扶著額頭，看不清楚臉上的神情。Erik的雙眉都快打成結了，像在努力忍耐著什麼。Raven變回原形，Michael很難從她的原形中判別她的表情，但她似乎挺開心。Hank緊盯著自己的碗一臉害羞，Sean和Alex則是顯然在憋笑和假意作嘔之中舉棋不定。

 

若說他們有什麼共通點，那就是臉上都帶著紅暈。

 

「呃，晚餐吃什麼？我好餓。」James試探性地問。

 

「都吃兩次了還餓啊？」Raven說。

 

青少年們響起一陣哄堂大笑，Michael漲紅了臉，James則是一臉無辜。

 

「你──？」Michael轉頭看向James，後者聳聳肩。

 

「雖然我很常把性掛在嘴邊，但我可不會想跟大家放送自己的性愛錄影帶。」James說，對每個人露出他招牌笑容。「因為太嗨所以能力失控了，我猜。抱歉了各位。」

 

「我們明天開始幫你們訓練。」Charles下定決心般道。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一美不管調戲誰我都好開心（病態）


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

Erik不喜歡那個有跟自己一模一樣臉孔的男人。他也能控制金屬讓Erik倍感威脅，雖然Michael很明顯還在初學者階段，但誰知道他會不會因為Charles的訓練就突然開竅，那他在變種人世界中算是什麼呢？而且自從那兩個人出現以後，Charles的精神都放在他們身上，孩子們和Erik自己的訓練都停滯了。

 

而且他還得充當個人導師，幫這傢伙學習怎麼運用自己的能力。

 

「不是這樣，」Erik不耐煩地揚起眉毛。「你得再更專心些，更…用力些，像這樣。」

 

Erik手一揮，廚房裡的一把菜刀飄了起來，相當具威脅性地朝Michael衝來，Michael嚇的心臟差點跳出喉嚨，他倒退了好幾步，直到撞在流理台上才發現無路可退。那菜刀在刀尖陷入Michael左眼之前突然停下，懸浮在半空中。

 

「明白了嗎？」菜刀緩緩飄回原處，喀嚓一聲自動插回刀架上。Erik得承認Michael的動作表情讓他心情好多了。

 

「你知道，我真後悔把你演成一個混蛋。」Michael撫著胸口，突然想起怎麼呼吸。「我現在可以理解為什麼你跟Charles──」他猛然住口。

 

 _不，不行。_ 一個念頭擊中Michael。雖然應該可以猜測這個世界是被他們的所影響，但目前為止還不能完全肯定。透露太多他們的未來給萬磁王知道，不曉得會對原來的世界造成什麼衝擊。

 

「你說什麼？」

 

Erik抓到了關鍵字，步步逼近他，Michael想起自己在演First Class時去銀行威脅那牙齒裡有著金屬填料的經理，突然感到胃裡一陣翻攪，那位老牌演員的精湛演技讓他印象深刻。他努力回想自己身上有什麼金屬製品。

 

「Michael，不要用想的，用感覺的。」Erik像是看穿他心思般說，他站在Michael面前，下頜往內縮，上半身前傾，擺出自己十足威脅性的姿態。「你剛剛說我跟Charles什麼？」

 

「你──」Michael脫口而出，接著他突然感覺到廚房裡的所有金屬分子。每一顆都蟄伏在暗處盯著他。那是種相當不舒服的感覺，好像它們才是控制他的力量。Michael喊了些什麼自己也沒聽清楚，然後是一陣嘩啦嘩啦的聲響，他和Erik同時向發出聲音的地方看去，只見錫箔紙捲飛了起來，捲軸在半空中快速滾動，像瀑布般失控地將錫箔紙全部抖了出來。

 

「令人印象深刻。」Erik嘲諷地說。Michael心裡湧上一陣怒意。

 

「我現在可以理解為什麼你跟Charles──」他決定用另外一種方式打敗這混蛋，而這句話很成功的引起了Erik的注意。「──到現在還只能偷偷各自打手槍。」

 

Erik瞪大雙眼，張開嘴。很好，就是這樣。Michael惡意地想著，其實他剛剛是隨口胡謅的，他哪會知道這兩個人是不是真的偷偷各自打手槍，但看來是個幸運的猜測。「你要是一直這麼性格扭曲，我看Charles遲早會──被我追走。」

 

一講出來他就後悔了，Erik的雙眼像是要噴出火花般，死命瞪著他，刀架上傳來喀啦喀啦的聲音，菜刀又飛了起來。這次 **每把** 菜刀都飛了起來。

 

「老天，我開玩笑的，冷靜點，Erik！」Michael連忙說，「你瞧，我只是好奇…呃……你跟Charles的關係。」

 

菜刀仍然一把一把的飛了過來，在Erik身邊排排站。看起來像某種陰森的守衛。Erik揪住Michael的衣領。

 

「我們的關係，關你什麼事？」Erik低吼道。

 

「在我們的世界……呃，人們可是很相信你們兩個早就上過床了。不然你以為我跟James幹嘛一起幫同志雜誌拍照？」

 

Erik一愣，鬆開Michael的領口。

 

「所以，你知道，我們還蠻驚訝你們其實沒有的。」Michael撫了撫被Erik弄皺的衣領，「但你喜歡他，對吧？James告訴過我，他聽到Charles看著你的時候在想些什麼…聽說他的想像還很有畫面。喔不，不要那樣看我，我對Charles沒興趣。」

 

Erik皺著眉，還是一臉氣呼呼的樣子瞪著他，不情不願地說：「根據每晚進到我腦中的影像來看，我相信你只喜歡那個蘇格蘭小伙子。」

 

一股灼熱沿著Michael的頸子爬上了臉頰。天哪，他還以為James有辦法控制了。那豈不是這棟城堡裡天天都在現場直播他們的性愛？在James學會操縱自己的力量之前，他們都別

想「放鬆」一下了？

 

「咳，總之，你喜歡他，他喜歡你，我看不出有什麼好猶豫的。」Michael說完後仔細觀察Erik的表情，未來的萬磁王彷彿迷失在自己的世界裡了，他一動也不動地站在原地，臉上閃現各種表情，在Michael偷偷離開之前最後看到的，是Erik咧開嘴越笑越大的樣子。

 

上帝啊，原來現場看到自己鯊魚笑的人，是這種感覺。Michael呻吟。

 

  
＊＊＊

 

  
「我想進城。」James受不了的大喊。「訓練太無聊了！」

 

James對於那些輕易跑進他腦袋裡的想法並不會很排斥。Charles也許太過聰明，整天被其他蠢蛋的想法圍繞會很崩潰，所以找到方法阻隔了它們。但James發覺那有趣極了，他也沒有特地去偷聽別人的內心，只是那些人想的太大聲了。比方說Raven每次見到他們四個人，就都在想著：『見鬼的Charles和Erik，你們什麼時候才要跟Michael和James一樣滾到床上去？』Hank比較無趣，通常在想著當天要做哪些實驗，偶爾會看著Raven的臀部想著：『好想摸。』Alex和Sean就不用說了，青少年也只能想著那檔事。James最喜歡的還是Charles和Erik的聲音。每次這兩個人一見面，James周遭的空氣就劈哩啪啦的火花直冒。他不曉得是自己的能力讓他能看見火花，還是在其他人眼中那根本就很明顯。但是暗戀的戲碼看久了會像肥皂劇。關於這兩個人最有趣的是──分別看到James和Michael的時候。

 

James知道Erik看到他時都會小小的困惑一下，雖然他可以馬上辨別出眼前的人不是Charles，但Erik總是會不由自主盯著他的嘴唇出神，然後想著一些毫無文法的句子：『Charles，舌頭。微笑。』有時候是德文或法文，或是任何一種James不懂的語言。然後沒過多久Erik就會突然想起James也能讀心了，而且顯然沒有用道德倫理來束縛自己，便鐵青著臉走掉。Erik見到Michael的時候就更好玩了，空氣一樣劈哩啪啦的，但感覺比較像手榴彈。未來的萬磁王總是會在Michael靠近Charles的時候怒目瞪視，心裡想著：『拿開你操他媽的手。』James那時才知道原來Erik也是會罵髒話的。

 

從Charles那邊聽到的就比較少了，Charles對他有點提防，也能運用自己的能力阻擋James偷窺他。不過當他想事情想到神遊的時候（例如想著Erik/Michael的手臂、胸肌和臀部的時候）James還是能多少聽到一些。

 

關於自己在情緒高昂的時候會不小心把影像投射給其他人，事實上也不會讓James感到困擾。他很樂意分享他的「大愛」給其他人。總結一句話，他完全不認為自己需要訓練。

 

「不，不可以。」Charles困擾地說，「進城太危險了，你們現在還不太能控制自己的力量，會被普通人類發現，或是被Shaw他們發現。」

 

 _你們最後也是會被普通人類發現。_ James心想，但很小心的屏蔽了Charles以防他得知這個訊息。「但我想買東西。」

 

「我們可以幫你們買。」Charles如釋重負地說，跟錢有關的事都很好處理。「你想買什麼？」

 

James眨了眨眼。把一個軟管狀的物品投射在Charles腦海中，品牌是Durex。

 

「這什麼？」Charles一頭霧水的問。

 

「天哪，」James一臉驚駭的說，「是這個年代還沒有發明這種東西，還是只有你不曉得？這是潤滑劑。」

 

「潤滑劑？」Charles跟著重複了一次，接著突然睜大雙眼，徹底從脖子底部紅到了耳根。James必須承認，這個樣子還真是可愛。可惜自己很少臉紅，他應該要多利用這個優勢的。同時間，他腦海裡出現了自己跟Michael在床上激烈運動的畫面──啊，想必是失控的Charles投射給他的。

 

「是，潤滑劑。」James說：「你知道沒有潤滑劑有多麻煩嗎？有的時候口水都快用光了還不夠濕，或是得先擼到射才能插──」

 

「──好，我幫你買！」Charles打斷他，臉紅的彷彿能燒開水。

 

「看看有沒有Durex這個牌子，我不曉得這個年代它成立了沒，不過你知道，它真的不錯，你也可以試試看。」James舔著嘴唇道。「不然的話，等我回去就要叫編劇把潤滑劑寫進去，否則你們沒這玩意用實在太可憐了，你知道的，Erik尺寸可不小。」

 

Charles把臉深深埋進雙手中。

 

 

TBC.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果有人覺得D牌的潤滑劑不好用請不要抗議
> 
> 因為我沒用過，只聽說很有名……
> 
> 同樣的人如果有人看了這篇去買D牌的產品覺得不好也不要怪我XD
> 
> （奇怪的聲明）


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

  
  


 

當Erik走進Charles的書房，準備晚飯後例行的下棋活動時，可以很明顯感覺到今天有什麼不同了。他抬頭環視四周，書房和往常一樣浸潤著柔黃的燈光，書架上依舊擺著大大小小的專業參考用書，壁爐中燃著溫暖的火焰，家具擺設也都沒有變動，唯獨棋盤一端的絨墊椅上坐著一個略為緊張的Charles。以往他總是雙腿交疊，隨性擺向一邊的側坐著，今天的Charles兩膝併攏，手安分放在大腿上，用一種只能稱之為是『正襟危坐』的方式陷在椅子中。

 

Erik走近了些，拉開對面的椅子坐下，Charles不自然的換了個姿勢。Erik知道是什麼不一樣了──Charles居然穿著James的衣服。James來到這個世界的時候只帶了一套衣服，就是幫那什麼要命的同志雜誌拍攝照片的服裝，後來為求方便，因為不曉得什麼時候能回去原來的世界，就乾脆不添購新衣了，除了貼身衣物外James都只穿Charles的衣服。反正Charles的衣櫃裡總是有幾件長年被冷落的貨色。

 

Erik吞嚥了一下，覺得聲音大到可能樓下都聽得見了，兩手握起拳頭。Charles一直避開他的視線，假裝很專心地在把上一局棋恢復原狀。火光在他的臉上、裸露的手臂上、薄透上衫的胸膛上、穿著皮褲的大腿上舞動。

 

Erik清了清喉嚨。覺得自己彷彿是一個偷窺辣妹洗澡的色老頭。

 

「這是因為──」Charles紅著臉搶先道。「James…把我的衣服都藏起來了。」

 

「……嗯。」Erik眨了下眼。「喔，嗯……當然。」他完全不曉得自己在說什麼。

 

Charles抱著自己的手臂縮成一團，呈現一種害羞少女第一次在愛人面前裸體的神態。Erik也不敢再看下去了，Charles環抱著自己的手把他蒼白的胸膛擠成一幅勾引至極的可口畫面。

 

「你知道的，雖然Michael也拿我的衣服去穿，但我還是有多餘的──呃，如果你需要……」

 

「喔，沒關係，我的朋友，」Charles擠出了一個微笑，看起來相當勉強。「我明天就能拿回我的衣服，然後讓James嚐嚐我的厲害。」

 

Erik隨口應了幾聲，不知道自己該為能再多看一會這養眼造型而感到高興，還是該為自己褲子裡漸漸甦醒過來的器官緊張。他看了眼Charles，發現對方也在偷瞧著他，兩人的視線一接觸就又趕緊各自飄開。Erik呻吟了一聲。這樣下去他今晚肯定是一連輸到明天早上的。更重要的是，他真的有辦法頂著這緊到快炸開的西裝褲好好坐著下棋嗎？

 

「我、我想──」Charles說，聲音裡的尖銳透露出他極力在掩飾緊張。「一點紅酒會是個好主意，對嗎？我的朋友？」

 

「呃…嗯……沒錯。」Erik盯著棋盤回答道。

 

Charles露出一個像是幾乎快碎掉的微笑，猶豫了一會才起身走向房間裡的酒櫃。Erik把握機會迅速抬起視線，雙眼緊粘著那隨著走路而晃動、被皮褲緊緊包裹的臀部。My damnmother of God，光線打在反射率良好的皮褲上，讓那顆屁股看起來更挺翹堅實。雙腿也因為站立而拉長，黑色很盡責的將Charles的腿表現的修長筆直。Erik暗暗祈禱Charles不要這麼快找到他要的酒。

 

Charles的確在酒櫃前站了一會，抬著頭似乎是在閱讀每瓶酒的標籤。Erik因此再度從頭髮，肩膀，腰線，直到臀部，大腿，小腿欣賞了一遍。如果他的變種能力是念力，Charles現在恐怕已經一絲不掛了。想到一絲不掛這個詞，每晚James和Michael交纏的身體躍進腦海裡，Erik不想承認他其實看James的裸體看得很入迷且欲罷不能，當然他是直接帶入Charles的人，然後每每因為壓在上面的人是Michael不是自己而驚醒。

 

Michael前幾個小時對他說的話也毫不客氣的闖入思想中：『你喜歡他，他喜歡你，我看不出有什麼好猶豫的。』是嗎？Charles喜歡他嗎？喔，上帝，應該是的。說什麼James把他的衣服藏起來，只是個為彼此創造機會的藉口吧？Erik再度握拳，然後才發現自己不曉得什麼時候已經站起來了。他看著自己的手。我想摸他。我想抱他。Charles。

 

Charles轉過頭的時候，似乎對於Erik站在自己身後不遠處感到有些訝異，他不好意思的說：「Erik，你可以幫我拿最頂端那排，左邊數來第二瓶嗎？你知道的，我……」他用眼神示意自己的身高。

 

Erik盯著他的嘴唇，好幾秒後才反應過來Charles說了什麼。「…噢，好。」

 

他踮起腳尖順利搆到了最上排的酒，拿下來遞給Charles，後者低著頭接了過去，然後走到迷你吧臺邊，似乎是在尋找開瓶器。Erik只覺得此時的Charles就像是塊人形金屬般把自己吸了過去，等他反應過來的時候，自己已經從Charles背後抱住了他，臉深深埋進他的頸窩裡。Charles顫抖了一下，略嫌用力地把紅酒放到吧臺上。

 

「Erik…？」

 

Charles稍微扭過頭好讓兩人能對看，Erik凝視著那雙藍的不可思議的清澈眼睛，覺得自己彷彿已經在那之中溺水了，否則他怎麼呼吸不到一口空氣？他小心翼翼地把自己的唇貼上另一雙紅潤而似乎想說些什麼的嘴唇。

 

他吻著自己朝思暮想的人，Charles從喉嚨深處發出一聲滿足的低吟。舌頭在他的嘴唇上推動著要求入關，Erik順應的微張開嘴，讓兩人的舌頭纏在一起。所以這就是接吻。Erik頭暈目眩地想著。沒人告訴過我接吻也能有快高潮的感覺。

 

他顯然是被這套衣服迷的太徹底了，因為下一件Erik知道的事情，就是兩人分開之後，他眼角餘光瞥到了門口還有 **另一個** 臉上神情十分複雜的 **Charles** 。Erik睜大雙眼，猛然推開靠在他胸膛上的人──那是James，該死，他早該發現的，James怎麼可能有辦法藏起Charles全部的衣服。就算藏起來了，Charles也有辦法讓他交出來。

 

「噢，遊戲結束了。」James說，踉蹌著站穩腳根，對Erik和Charles露出他不可錯認，完完全全James式的笑容。「不過過關分數很高，我不得不說，一開始我以為我得全裸站在你面前你才會撲過來呢，Erik。」

 

「你──」Erik感到前所未有的憤怒、尷尬，以及絕望。 _惡魔，這傢伙絕對是惡魔。我要殺了他。_

 

「是個愛神。」James十分厚臉皮的接著道，一手指著Erik，另一手指著Charles，做了個牽線的動作。「不要太感謝我。」接著他一溜煙的逃走了。Erik彷彿真能看到他的腳下捲起了一條在空氣中飄蕩的灰塵。書房裡只剩下他們兩個，Charles關上了身後的門，抿著唇凝視他。

 

「Charles，我──」Erik臉部扭曲，拼命搖著頭說，突然覺得自己像被老婆抓到跟其他女人外遇的男人。「我沒有……我發誓……」

 

「我知道。」Charles走了過來，喃喃低聲說。「James是個得過無數獎項肯定的專業演員，他對我的瞭解也在任何人之上，而且他大概還對你用了些他的新能力，我得說他真是個聰明的學生……」

 

Charles在他面前約一步的距離處停下，兩人凝視著彼此的眼睛許久。 _為什麼有人的眼睛可以這麼藍？藍的一點雜質都沒有。_ Erik失神地想著。

 

「Erik，」Charles輕聲說。

 

「呃……是？」

 

Charles海藍色的雙眼從沒這麼圓過，他嘴角微微抖動，牽起一個充滿溫暖與快樂的笑容，輕輕舔了舔自己的上唇說：「難道我真的要全裸站在你面前，你才會撲過來嗎？」

 

Erik瞪大雙眼，咬緊下頜，顫抖著伸出手把Charles拉進懷裡，按住他的後腦瘋狂吻他。Charles發出一聲嘆息，抬起兩隻手捧住Erik的臉。他們一起後退著，直到Erik撞到了矮木櫃，他轉身把Charles抱起來讓他坐到櫃子上。

 

「你知道嗎？」Charles邊接吻邊喘著氣說。「我──一直覺得你穿套頭衫很性感，那是種……禁慾的感覺，可是現在我從沒這麼恨它擋到我的路。」

 

Erik低吼，他想說我也恨你的羊毛衫和卡其褲。他們手忙腳亂的拉扯著對方的衣服，急切尋找彼此的皮膚，然後用嘴唇一一標記。Erik的套頭衫被拉起到一半，Charles埋頭進去舔他的乳頭，Erik倒抽一口氣，一手壓緊Charles的頭顱，另一手盲目地搜尋著Charles的長褲拉鍊。

 

「我見過…James對Michael這麼做。」Charles低聲說，講話呵出來的灼熱氣體灑在Erik的胸口上。「Michael很喜歡，所以我想你也──」

 

Erik挫折的咕噥了一聲。是的，他也見過，這棟房子裡誰沒見過。不過這種說法讓他有種自己是Michael的影子的感覺。也許事實是如此，根據James的說法，他和Charles都只是某漫畫創造出來的角色，而James和Michael創造出他們年輕時的形象。不過，好吧，享受性的過程中只管對自己誠實，Erik的確喜歡。而且好處是，他也知道Charles會喜歡什麼。Erik拽下兩人的長褲，把彼此的性器握在一起套弄，Charles發出一聲混雜著愉悅、興奮，和些微痛苦的輕喊，顫抖著握住Erik的手，在數不清第幾次的接吻後達到高潮。

 

  
TBC.

 

對不起我心中的一美就是個接吻魔

Erik這假掰男，下棋也要穿西裝褲和皮鞋http://ppt.cc/FuZD

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 貼這篇的日子，台灣發生一件空難，墜機地點就在我家附近  
> 同時也是我每天上班必經之路  
> 我真的很難過，想到當時飛機上的人有多害怕，還有面臨死亡的時候身體和心靈承受的痛苦  
> 整天都心情很不好，本來今天想要停更  
> 但是答應過的事情就該做到，所以還是貼出來  
> 願罹難者安息  
> 願家屬勇敢迎接未來


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

「這越來越困難了。」Sean嚼著煎蛋說，已經20歲的他吃早餐還是會弄的整張餐桌都是食物殘渣。「饒了我吧。」

 

「什麼越來越困難？」Raven問。

 

「越來越容易搞混了。他們到底哪對是哪對？」Sean說：「臉長得一樣，還穿對方的衣服。本來我們可以靠運用力量的熟練度來區分，但最近──你們也看的出來，Michael跟James進步挺快的。」

 

「哪會搞混，噁心巴拉的那對是Michael跟James，很好區分啊。」Alex說。

 

「可是我感覺Erik和Charles也越來越噁心巴拉了。」Sean抱怨道。「我都懷疑晚上看到的那些──會不會其實是Erik和Charles了。」

 

Raven被牛奶嗆到，大聲咳嗽了起來。誰能想像天天看到自己哥哥（的臉）和另一個男人翻雲覆雨的畫面有多煎熬？最近他們已經很少看到了，但在Sean之前從沒人提起過，現在出現在腦海裡的可能真的是自己的哥哥了。

 

「他們還是演員，你知道的，如果James和Michael有心假扮，我懷疑誰能夠辨認的出來。」Sean說：「尤其是James，他的心靈感應能力可以讓他根本不用刻意演就讓別人以為他是任何人。再加上他的臉，」Sean打了個寒顫。「我真的快分不清楚了。」

 

「我覺得沒關係，Charles和James都是好人。」Raven說。

 

「不，」Sean猛搖頭。「不不不，Raven，你無法體會那種你前一刻還以為他是溫柔親切的Charles，下一秒他就問你一周自慰幾次的感覺。」Hank在Sean說完時深感認同的點了點頭。

 

Raven大笑。James的確很喜歡講一些限制級的話題讓房子裡的青少年們又害羞又興奮，但James對女孩子還是會保有基本的禮貌，而且她也不排斥跟James聊這些，事實上她非常喜歡這個蘇格蘭演員，覺得James就像另一個大哥哥一樣，幽默風趣，而且用跟Charles完全不同的方法在關心她。前幾天Raven心血來潮，跟Charles說想去俱樂部玩玩，晚上不回家過夜，想當然爾Charles緊張的要命，軟硬兼施的就是不准她不回家。當Raven氣沖沖的跑回房間時，和James在走廊上打了個照面，James問她為什麼看起來又傷心又生氣，聽完Raven的解釋後，這個有張Charles臉的蘇格蘭男人卻哈哈笑著要她儘管去，他會負責擺平Charles。Raven興高采烈的準備出門，James拉住她的手說：「記得戴套，要保護好自己，我甜美的女孩。」然後給了她一個會心的眨眼和笑容。不過Charles知道後當然是生了很久的氣。聽說當天晚上James一直看不到Michael在哪。

 

Raven用餐巾擦了擦嘴角，站起身把椅子推回餐桌下。「我先走了，今天輪到我和James一起出門採買。」

 

  
＊＊＊

 

  
James像隻偶爾才能出門的家犬一樣興奮。他已經被關在Xavier家快一個月，這對愛曬太陽的蘇格蘭人來說簡直就跟坐牢沒兩樣。先前Charles一直反對讓他和Michael進城，但拗不過James的哀兵政策和威脅要再度假扮他嘗試跟Erik的性愛，最後答應如果James能收放自如地控制能力就讓他放風。但如何判斷James控制能力的程度，當然是Charles自由心證。

 

沒有什麼能難倒James的，雖然他還是比不上Charles的強大，但要裝得像個正常人進超市絕對綽綽有餘。不過一進到城裡，成千上萬混亂而無關緊要的聲音就從四面八方攻擊他的腦袋。James著實花了好一番功夫才適應，運用自己跟Charles學到的技巧把它們全部阻絕在外。若是James沒受過訓練，難保他不會因為發瘋而殺死所有人的大腦。他現在可以理解Charles對於讓他出門的擔憂了。

 

身旁跟著一個變種人進入超市的感覺很新鮮，而且有種詭異的既視感。James忍不住想起跟Angelina Jolie一起拍Wanted的時候，一開始也是在超市裡演槍戰的戲碼──說到Wanted，James突然想到，能夠彎曲彈道的Fraternity刺客們會不會也是種變種人呢？這樣解釋的話好像就能說的通了。James瞥了眼身旁的Raven。金髮的少女靜靜的看著他，嘴角掛著一抹微笑。

 

「怎麼了？」

 

「沒什麼，」Raven說，眼睛裡閃現金色光芒，那通常是她準備變形或心情激動的徵兆。「我只是覺得，我應該要好好感謝你，James。」

 

「喔？」James挑起眉毛，丟出詢問的表情。

 

「我的哥哥。」Raven平靜地說，聲音卻有些顫抖，「Charles是個好人，他提供無家可歸的變種人食宿和一個家庭。當我還小的時候，我潛進他家廚房偷東西吃，他非但沒責怪我，還想辦法讓我留下，運用他還不熟悉的力量瞞過家裡所有的人，教我識字，教我知識。如果我沒在那個時候碰到他，現在不曉得會流落何方，甚至也許早就孤零零地死在路上了。你知道他對我的意義……」她吸了吸鼻子，James只是微笑看著她，然後Raven突然想起了什麼：「抱歉，這些你應該早就知道了？」

 

「我的確知道。」James摟住Raven的肩膀輕聲說：「演你小時候的那個小女孩是個出色的演員，她將來無可限量。」

 

Raven笑了一下，把頭靠在James肩膀上。「我只是想跟你說謝謝，我們都知道Charles跟Erik迷戀對方……他們偏偏各自鑽牛角尖。最近Charles很快樂，我跟他一起生活了很久，記憶中他好像從沒這麼快樂過。」

 

James想起自己的惡作劇，忍不住大笑。「沒什麼，我只是做了粉絲們希望我做的事。說出來你可能會嚇一跳，Matthew收到很多女影迷寄來的信，裡面要求續集新增的EC鏡頭──要我說的話，簡直太有創意了，我一輩子都想不到。」

 

Raven對「粉絲」和「EC」這個詞困惑地皺起眉頭，但很快又鬆了開，顯然有了更重要的問題：「你們的影迷希望他們在一起？」

 

「喔，是的。」James露齒而笑。「妳無法想像，當然那大概也是因為我跟Michael刻意在眼神和肢體動作上放了很多感情進去演，畢竟你們的故事本來就是用科幻的方式表現弱勢團體在社會上的掙扎──啊，抱歉，」James發現Raven的眉頭越皺越緊，太多沒聽過的名詞讓她混淆不已。「呃──總之，他們能夠互相坦白我也很高興。」

 

「James，」Raven捉住他的手臂，低聲說，「你們知道我們的未來，對吧？你們演過的，可以告訴我Charles會幸福嗎？拜託告訴我他會幸福。」

 

X戰警從過去到現在的全部系列劇情在James腦海中閃現。他不知道要怎麼定義幸福，但Charles顯然不能算在那一類，不管在那一集裡都是。他嘆了口氣，輕輕撬開少女的抓握，那些緊張的手指在James的手臂上留下一條條紅痕。

 

「我不能，Raven，我很抱歉，但我不認為知道自己的未來是件好事，活在當下，好嗎？」James捧著金髮少女失望的頭顱，認真地說：「我是個科幻迷，我相信未來是變動的，妳每一分每一秒做出的不同決定，都會影響未來的走向。我只希望妳在做出每一個抉擇的時候都想清楚了，好嗎？」

 

 _不要讓Charles失去一切。_ 想到沙灘上的那場戲，這幾個字在James舌尖徘徊，他痛苦的嚥了回去。天哪，他開始對這些虛擬角色們產生太過真實的感情了。這算是一種入戲太深嗎？ _等等，沙灘。_ James胸口一緊。 _現在是幾月幾號？古巴情勢如何？_

 

Raven握著他的手腕，擠出了一個微笑。「當然，我會記得的。」

 

James愣愣的看著她，突然間太多的可能性在他腦海中一一跑過。 _我這段期間是不是改變了太多他們的未來？_ James凝神想著。 _讓Erik跟Charles真的在一起了，這樣真的好嗎？_ 接著他想到就算會影響到原本的世界，頂多也只是電影的內容改變了。喔，那這樣的話他會擁有跟Michael在螢幕上演出相愛劇情的記憶嗎？ _這會怎麼運作？那些記憶會直接出現在腦海裡？_ 可是到目前為止他完全沒有這樣的感覺。所以是不是表示原來世界裡的電影劇情沒有改變？或者還沒有改變？

 

James越想越混亂，而Raven似乎從他表情中誤解了什麼，她拍拍James的背：「喔，去吧。」Raven說，雖然眼角還含著眼淚，但表情就像是在克制自己不要笑得太開心。「去找你的保險套還是潤滑劑什麼的──我猜Charles買回去的你都不滿意。」

 

James對Raven露出一個「兄弟，真高興你懂」的笑容，迅速離開了Raven的視線範圍。當然他才不是去找潤滑劑，只是需要更多空間思考，而且這陣子跟同一批人在一起太久了讓James覺得有點悶。他想要呼吸一下新鮮空氣。他的思考回到了幾分鐘前的各種假設。如果說這個世界裡的改變其實並不會影響到James和Michael的世界的話，他們為何不做些更大膽的事呢？ _我可以阻止Charles被子彈擊中脊椎。_ 這想法像一枚煙火在James腦海裡迸發。對，沒錯。等他回去就跟Michael討論看看該怎麼做。

 

James一下子心情變得太好，逛著60年代的超市也挺有趣，看到一些稀奇古怪的日常用品他都想買回去給Michael瞧瞧。James捏了一下長褲的口袋，裡頭有著Charles給他急用的幾張鈔票（那該死的有錢公子哥兒）。他拿了幾罐啤酒，一方面因為那古早的包裝很懷舊，另一方面Michael身為半個德國人，對啤酒有種說不清的鍾情。排隊結帳的時候，James又想起這買啤酒的場景跟Wanted那場戲實在很像。當時Jolie在他付錢時突然出現在他右方。

 

James下意識抬起頭看了下右方，而那裡出現了個身穿緊身白衣、臉上畫著精緻妝容，用一雙漂亮眼睛盯著他瞧的火辣女人。James嚇了一跳，從口袋裡抽出錢的手停在半途中。

 

「嗨，我想我認識你，對嗎？甜心？」Emma Frost雙手在胸前交叉，對James露出一個危險的笑容。

 

  
TBC.

 

我發覺Hank很容易被神隱啊……寫一寫就會忘記他的存在 囧

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

Moira前來拜訪座落在Westchester的城堡時，開門迎接她的是Erik。

 

「喔…早安，Erik，這真是出人意料啊。」她甩甩卡到落葉的深棕色頭髮，十月中的Westchester已經讓樹木都準備凋零了。「Charles在嗎？」

 

「妳沒跟他約好就過來了？」Erik一開口就聽見自己的火藥味，Moira顯然也感受到了，不明所以地微微睜大雙眼。Erik懊惱地頓了一下，側過身體讓Moira進屋。「他在用Cerebro。」

 

「找其他的變種人？」

 

「嗯。」Erik說，嘴角牽起一個嘲諷的笑容，轉身往實驗室的方向走去，「妳最好做一下心裡準備，妳等一下會看到兩個我，不是Raven和我，而是，兩個能控制金屬的我。」

 

「什麼？」Moira困惑的問，急急忙忙追上Erik的腳步。「發生了什麼事？兩個你？Erik？」

 

「已經發生好一陣子了，之前妳過來的時候停留時間都很短，我們沒空跟妳解釋。」Erik說，盡量減輕自己聲音裡的冷漠，好讓自己不要聽起來像個妒夫。「總之，這裡出現了另一個我，還有另一個Charles。另一個我現在跟Charles在實驗室使用Cerebro，另一個Charles現在跟Raven出門了，不在房子裡。」

 

Moira決定放棄理解Erik說的話。

 

  
＊＊＊

 

  
「沒有，我這裡的數據只顯示出一些一級變種人，而其他級別的現在才剛出生。」Hank說。

 

「Michael，我真的很抱歉。」Charles拿下Cerebro，同情地說。

 

Michael垂下肩膀，沮喪地一屁股坐在地上，右手支住額頭並覆蓋雙眼。

 

「有沒有名字呢？給Charles名字的話說不定會比較好找。」Hank提出建議。

 

「不，唉，我是說──我們拍Days of Future Past的時候，有一個角色的能力是可以把人傳送到不同時間的，但空間的話……我就不知道她行不行了，而且就算如此……」Michael皺起眉頭。「她現在這時候也還沒有出生。」

 

Charles把Cerebro放回原處，然後走到Michael身邊坐下，環抱住他的肩膀輕聲說。「不要放棄，這個年代說不定也有像那樣的變種人，我會繼續幫你們找，好嗎？」

 

「Charles，」Michael感嘆地道，「你真是個聖人。」 _真是便宜了Erik那混蛋。他讓你半身不遂還拋棄你。啊──_ Michael倒抽一口氣。 _現在是幾月幾號了？_

 

「Michael，雖然這麼說可能很自私，但……」Charles猶豫地說：「如果你跟James能留下來……幫我化解Erik的心結──」他看到Michael震驚的表情，急忙解釋說：「不，我不是說永遠留下來，而是──呃，幫幫Erik。前幾天我們下棋的時候，他還是很堅持要殺了Shaw……」

 

啊，是的，Michael記得那場戲。他用充滿復仇火焰的雙眼看著坐在棋盤對面的James，一字一句地說：「Peace was never an option.」角色強烈的情感讓Michael到現在都還記得那種燒灼的憤怒和即將完成復仇的快樂──但是，好像有什麼不太對。Michael用力眨了下眼，皺起眉頭努力回憶── _那句話，不是在去加勒比海的前一天晚上說的嗎？Charles剛剛說Erik是前幾天講出來的，所以古巴危機已經結束了？_

 

一時間太多零散的記憶在Michael腦海裡爭先恐後的叫囂。 _古巴危機結束了？不可能，新聞都沒有報。_ Michael突然覺得頭有點痛。 _我和James的出現已經徹底擾亂這邊的時間軸了？_

 

「Michael，你還好嗎？」

 

「Charles，你聽我說。」Michael說，慎重地捧起Charles的臉，看著他藍到不可思議的眼睛。「在變種人的社會文化發展上，我同意你的觀點，變種人畢竟是少數，和人類和平共處是個很好的策略。我很抱歉我必須這麼說，但──有些人非死不可，你明白嗎？」 _特別是那些想挑起核武戰爭的人。_

 

「Michael──」

 

Charles還想說些什麼，但一個女人的聲音打斷了他。「早安，Charles，Hank。」他們一起抬頭看去，Moira和Erik一前一後的踏進實驗室。Moira穿著她CIA的探員服裝，在看到Charles和Michael時明顯愣了一下，困惑的又看了一下身邊的Erik。而Erik則是完整呈現了一個人如何從冷靜自持轉變到暴怒的狀態。

 

 _啊，去他媽的。_ Michael呻吟。立刻放開捧著Charles臉的手。「停。Erik，不是你想的那樣。」

 

幸運的是，Erik至少還看在Moira的面子上沒有發作，或者是Charles透過心靈感應跟他說了些calm your mind之類的話。不過Erik咬緊了下頜，Michael彷彿能聽見他那些駭人的牙齒磨得喀喀作響的聲音。顯然現在Michael是離Charles越遠越好。「Erik，」Charles警告地喊了一聲，而Erik悻然扭頭走到他身邊。

 

「這是怎麼回事？」Moira問，雙手插著腰。

 

「妳好，Mactaggert小姐，我是Michael，」Michael悶聲道：「Erik的孿生兄弟。」

 

「你才不是我的孿生兄弟。」Erik衝口而出，終於忍不住在聲音裡釋放他的怒氣。

 

「Erik！」Charles說。

 

「你沒告訴我你有個孿生兄弟？」Moira驚訝地看著Erik，「……等等，Charles也有孿生兄弟嗎？」

 

「我待會再跟妳解釋，Moira，」Charles疲憊的說，「我想妳今天過來，是有新的消息要告訴我們？」

 

「啊，是的。」Moira凝重的說，雙子Erik沒有讓她忘記來訪的目的。她稍微低下頭，像是接下來要說的話讓她覺得很可恥：「Emma Frost昨天從CIA總部逃走了。」

 

  
＊＊＊

 

 

數個念頭在James心裡閃過，他努力回想著First Class的故事線。Emma可以讀心，James心頭一凜，立刻在腦海中架起屏障，但他只是個演員，雖然從Charles那裡學了些技巧，卻來沒有過實戰經驗，他懷疑自己的心靈屏障對Emma有沒有用。顯然Emma雖然沒有Charles來的強大，但她至少也算個……三級變種人？

 

「別緊張啊，甜心，」Emma繼續用那性感但令人毛骨悚然的聲調說：「今天你的小磁鐵沒跟著你啊？情侶吵架？」

 

 _在First Class的故事線中，Emma現在應該要出現在這邊嗎？_ James困惑地想著。演員拍戲並不會照著電影情節的順序去拍，他們搞不清楚細節是很常見的，但James從來不知道這有一天會成為實質問題。突然間，他的頭像被什麼東西劃了一刀般刺痛。Emma對他微笑。

 

「你聰明的小腦袋瓜想像不出我能逃走嗎？你也知道CIA這種地方是很難關住變種人的。」

 

幾聲刺耳的刀劃聲響起，James的頭又多了幾個地方在刺痛。 _我想起來了。Emma不但能讀心，還能變成鑽石防止Charles讀她。而且她的變形可以是局部的。鑽石腦顯然還有鑽石刀的功能──不妙了。_ James對Emma露出一個敷衍的微笑，然後抓了他的啤酒轉身就跑，越過結帳完畢的人群，看到Raven在門口等他，他不假思索的捉住Raven的手。

 

「快跑。」

 

「什麼？James！」Raven驚叫道，吃力地拖著購物用拖車。James連忙接手。然而就在這個當下，Emma又出現在他們面前，右手牽著一個頭上戴著日後萬磁王會戴的那頂頭盔，全身通紅、有條惡魔尾巴的男人。

 

「Shaw見到你會很高興的。」Emma瞇起眼微笑，伸出左手握住James的肩膀，Raven被拖車絆倒、大聲尖叫。而一陣紅色的煙霧過後，James，Emma和Azazel原地消失了蹤影。

 

  
＊＊＊

 

  
Hank不自在地轉頭繼續操作他的發明，Erik哼了一聲表示他的輕蔑，Charles則聳聳肩，說：「我本來就不認為CIA關得住她。」

 

Moira臉上顯現出些微受辱的表情，但很快又回復正常。她繞過Michael，走到Charles面前握住他的肩膀說：「CIA因此而更敵視變種人，現在他們覺得變種人是不定時核彈，拜託，Charles，可以用Cerebro幫我找找看她去哪了嗎？我們也許還能藉由得知她的去向而發現Shaw的位置。」

 

「Shaw的智商如果輸給CIA，我也不用這麼辛苦的追蹤他了。」Erik譏諷地說。

 

Moira無視Erik的敵意和不屑，專心致志的用她漂亮的棕色眼睛看著Charles，她知道Charles是無法拒絕這麼看著他，彷彿他是所有難題的唯一解的女孩子的。果然Charles皺著眉嘆了口氣，困擾地說：「Emma可以阻擋我的追蹤和讀心，我不保證真的能夠找到她……」

 

「沒關係，」Moira迅速回答：「試試看，好嗎？Charles。」

 

Charles又嘆了口氣，示意Hank操作Cerebro，然後自己把強化器戴上。實驗室裡的所有人都屏氣凝神的看著Charles，即使是Erik的臉上也不知不覺中出現一絲希望和緊張。一分鐘過去了，兩分鐘過去了。Charles只是皺著眉頭，雙手扶著強化器輕輕顫抖。

 

「情況如何？Charles？」Moira心急地問。

 

「我沒有找到任何像Emma的人……但是，我看到Riptide──喔，」Charles在強化器裡的頭部微微傾斜，擺出一個困惑的角度。「不太合理，看到Riptide，為什麼沒看到Azazel呢……」

 

「Riptide在哪？Shaw在他附近嗎？」Erik握緊拳頭問，聲音裡充滿急切和讓人隱隱作痛的痛苦。

 

「不，我看不到Shaw……呃，我看到Raven──等等……？」Charles忽然倒抽一口氣，扶著強化器的手用力的抓緊了Cerebro。「喔天哪……喔上帝上帝──喔不──」

 

「Charles？」Michael和Erik同聲問，緊張的圍住Charles，Erik伸手試圖把他頭上的Cerebro拿下來，但Charles緊抓著不放，表情看起來痛苦的像快昏倒了，嘴裡仍然喃喃地念著：「喔天哪。」

 

「Charles！停下來，求你。」Michael喊道，上前幫忙Erik，兩人撬開Charles的手指，終於把Cerebro取下，Erik不顧Hank可能以後要修理很久的一把將腦波增強器丟到一旁，扶著臉色慘白的Charles慢慢坐下。

 

「怎麼回事？」Moira驚恐地問。

 

「James……痛……」Charles雙唇顫抖。

 

「James？James怎麼了？」Michael猛然睜大雙眼，緊張地問。

 

此時實驗室的門被「砰」的一聲轟然巨響推開，Raven拖著受傷的左腳，以她藍色皮膚的原形，驚慌失措的出現在眾人面前。

 

「James被Emma Frost帶走了！」她哽咽的大喊。

 

 

  
TBC.

 

 

  
如果有人沒看過Wanted的話……

這是一美跟Jolie演的超市槍戰片段

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P50dnsZAI2Y

被Jolie拎來拎去的一美好可愛喔（？）＝﹃＝

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

Michael鬆開緊抓著Charles衣領的手，跌坐在地上，臉色發白。而Charles掙扎著推開Erik，朝Cerebro爬去。

 

「什麼？」Erik錯愕的問。Moira一臉茫然地看著眾人。

 

「我還感覺得到James，」Charles對Michael說，聲音顫抖但堅定：「拜託，把Cerebro給我。Emma在折磨他的大腦。」

 

Erik見Michael已經完全傻在原地，甚至連呼吸都忘了，便用力拍了下他的背，Michael吐出了一聲哮喘，仰起頭狠狠吸了口氣，然後恐慌地看著Charles和Erik，瞪大的眼睛周圍和額頭上褶起了一條又一條小皺紋。

 

「Erik，拜託。」Charles說，勉強原地站了起來。Hank連忙轉身再次啟動Cerebro，Erik奔到增強器旁將它撿起，並幫Charles戴上。

 

「還好，還沒壞，可以用。」Hank鬆了口氣說，看著儀表板上晃動的指針。

 

Charles深吸了一口氣，神智在一片蒼茫和人海之中穿越無數公里，他曾經覺得透過Cerebro看著這麼多人很有趣，但現在卻恨不得Hank加裝了過濾裝置。幸好靠著前些時候發現James的路徑，Charles還算迅速的找到了被帶到一艘像是戰艇上的James，Charles把握時間，立刻進入他慌亂的大腦中。

 

_James，是我。Charles，你還好嗎？_

_Charles，Charles？我在Shaw的戰艦上，聽著Charles──_

_冷靜點，James，我馬上控制其他人，然後你儘快離開戰艦。_

_不！不行！Charles，住手！James的聲音顫抖著，但是很堅決。_

_James？我們時間不多。_

_不，你聽我說，Emma是鑽石型態，而Azazel有頭盔，你控制不了他們兩個。而且他們現在以為我是你，Charles。我們不能讓他們發現現在有兩個心靈感應者和磁控者了。這對你們之後在加勒比海──現在沒時間說那麼多，總之，Charles，相信我。_

 

 _James？我不能讓你待在那裡！_ Charles握緊Cerebro，同時把心裡想的內容大吼出來。所有人都驚慌地縮起肩膀。

 

 _Charles，相信我，有問題的話，Michael可以幫你解答。_ James露出一個虛弱但自信的微笑，然後Charles眼睜睜地看著他被Emma帶進了戰艦上一間純白的禁閉室。Charles的思想衝撞著那小房間的牆壁，而禁閉室紋風不動。他的心靈感應完全被阻絕了。

 

「James！James！不──！」Charles扯下Cerebro，氣憤又難過的用右手遮住雙眼，而他的動作顯然讓Michael誤會了什麼，Michael雙眼大睜，用力程度像是他那雙灰藍色的眼珠快要掙脫眼眶噴出來了，Michael衝上前去，握住Charles的肩膀猛力搖晃，一邊大聲問：「怎麼了？！James在哪裡？他沒事對吧？對吧？」

 

Erik也加入奮力想拉開失控的Michael，但激動中的男人力氣大的不可思議。Erik好不容易抱著Michael的腰將他拉離了Charles，Michael卻大吼著反身就給他結結實實的一拳，砰的一聲打在Erik的右頰上。從沒料到對他有些懼怕的Michael也會揍自己，Erik著實愣了許久，然後他的怒氣自然而然的泉湧而出，他猛然撲向Michael。

 

「你們兩個！住手！」Moira和Raven氣急敗壞地大喊。Charles跳入兩人之中將他們隔開，他捧住Michael的臉，後者看著他大口喘氣，表情中混雜著傷心、憤怒、絕望和無助。Charles深吸了口氣，力圖鎮定但聲音還是有些發著顫說：「Michael，James暫時沒事，他被Emma關進戰艦的一個房間了，而我的心靈感應無法穿透，我需要你冷靜下來，好嗎？」

 

Michael無助的握著Charles捧著自己臉龐的手腕，全身都在大力顫抖，他閉上眼像在努力壓下自己的恐慌，然後用力點點頭。

 

  
＊＊＊

 

  
這間房間就像電影裡的佈景。James想著，只是他萬萬沒猜到有一天自己會被關進來，被一群太過真實的虛擬角色看守著。他環顧四周，這不是Shaw最後會用來吸收核能量，而Charles的能力無法進入的房間，這個世界比起電影裡又多了一個不同了。 _好吧，冷靜。_ James做了個深呼吸。他被當成了Charles，Shaw顯然是怕他使用能力控制戰艦上或戰艦外的其他人而妨礙他們的任務或逃走，所以才把James關進來。 _他準備拿我怎麼辦？殺了我嗎？_ 想到這，James的胃狠狠抽痛了一下。 _不，要殺我的話不會費事把我關起來，Shaw有別的目的。_

 

James抱住自己的膝蓋，靠著牆邊坐下。閉上眼努力回想電影劇情。Shaw的目的是引起美蘇核戰，藉此癱瘓人類社會與文明，好讓變種人趁機崛起並取代人類控制世界。Shaw想要像Erik這樣強大的變種人加入他。 _對，核戰。_ James睜開雙眼。 _那Shaw要我做什麼？他已經有個Emma Frost了。_ 無論如何，古巴一戰是避免不了的。根據James感受到戰艦的速度，他們現在八成正往加勒比海駛去。James用力拍了下額頭，他的腦袋還是一團混亂，但是有一件事是肯定的──他必須繼續假裝自己是Charles。

 

房間的門外傳來一聲開鎖的喀搭聲，James迅速站了起來，帶著頭盔的Shaw和鑽石型態的Emma一起進入房間。前者臉上掛著一貫假惺惺的親切笑意，上揚的嘴角卻一點溫度都沒有。

 

「Charles Xavier，真是個驚喜啊！」Shaw熱情的說，但James只覺得周遭的氣溫瞬間下降了好幾度。 _這是Sebastian Shaw，不是Kevin Bacon。他可沒有Kevin的好脾氣。_ James嚥了口唾沫，後退幾步，維持著與Shaw的距離。 _當他是Kevin就好，Kevin的演技就這麼精湛，不要恐慌，穩住自己。_

 

「你要什麼？」James生硬地說：「殺了我，Erik只會更想摧毀你。」說完他的頭就像被深深劃了一刀般劇烈疼痛，James抱住自己的頭，呻吟著倒下。 _操他媽的鑽石女。_ James聽見Shaw責怪的說：「Emma，怎麼可以傷害我們的同類呢？」但他的聲音裡滿是笑意。James勉強抬起頭，Shaw在他面前蹲下，兩人的視線相接。

 

Shaw的兩邊眉角誇張地揚起，顯現出一個驚訝的表情，像是James剛剛說了什麼難以置信的天真笑話。「殺了你？喔不不，我可愛的孩子，Charles。」他再度接近James，而James的背部已經抵上了牆壁，無路可退。Shaw伸出右手抬起他的下巴，一臉著迷的說：「任何人都捨不得殺掉像你這麼美麗的生物的，你知道你的變種能力有多令人驚嘆嗎？」Shaw像鑑賞珠寶般將James的臉左轉右轉，然後他高昂的語調突然變成低聲怒吼。「除了那些無能的人類。告訴我，孩子。人類除了迫害你，還會做什麼？他們會欣賞你的能力嗎？」

 

 _啊，所以這是他的目的，招攬Charles？_ James再次深吸口氣。 _我該怎麼做？假意答應他的話，可能會讓他們發現我不是Charles。不答應的話，我的下場又會是如何？_ James別開臉，Shaw的手指在他的下頜處抓了個空，他看看自己被拒絕的手，露出一個可惜的微笑。「你說不出來，是不是？Charles，讓我告訴你吧，人類只想把你關起來，研究你，解剖你，然後找出方法把你的夥伴們都趕盡殺絕。這樣子醜惡的種族，你還要站在他們那邊嗎？」

 

「你現在也是把我關起來研究，差別在於你還沒解剖我罷了。」James冷冷地說，心底升起了一股真正的憤怒。「但我想你很清楚你對Erik做過什麼事。」

 

Shaw沾沾自喜的表情有一瞬間的裂痕，但他很快又恢復了那張假慈悲的臉孔，Shaw站起身，攤開雙手，後退了幾步，像是他非常有風度的在這場談判中退讓了，說道：「看來你需要多一點時間考慮。這點時間我還給的起的。加入我，Charles，你就絕對不會只是個基因學教授。」

 

「我如果不加入你的話呢？」James盡力維持他冰冷的語氣，但一絲恐懼仍然從字句之中洩漏出來。「你要殺了我嗎？」

 

Shaw笑著皺起眉，伸出食指晃了兩下，嘴裡發出不贊同的嘖嘖聲。「你怎麼老是殺來殺去的呢？殺了你我能得到什麼？一個憤怒到失去理智的Erik Lehnsherr？不。」Shaw憐憫的搖搖頭，和Emma雙雙後退著出了房間：「你的價值比那個高多了，親愛的Charles。」他關上門，James怒吼著撲過去，但只能在門上拍打著大喊：「你在打算什麼？Shaw──！」

 

「你真的不殺了他？」Emma皺著眉問，一邊上鎖一邊困惑地看著Shaw。「他很危險，他的心靈感應能力在我之上，留著他，我們每個人都得跟蘇聯要一頂頭盔。」

 

「Emma，親愛的，我們有一間隔絕室呢。」Shaw愉快地說，神情輕鬆地拿下自己的頭盔。「我們是體貼的變種人，給他時間考慮，好嗎？Erik雖然不足為患，但他像隻小蒼蠅一直在我們旁邊嗡嗡飛，我們也沒時間抓他。那有點令人困擾，是不是？」

 

「留個人質讓他捉襟見肘？」Emma會意地問。

 

「我聰明的美人，妳真是完美。」Shaw微笑，撫摸Emma金色的髮尾。「核戰之後，我們再來考慮要怎麼處置他也不遲。」

 

  
TBC.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

Michael拒絕和任何人說話，他聲稱要仔細思考過後再告訴大家行動方案，接著把自己關進了房間，一整天都沒有再踏出來。他真的需要好好整理。幾分鐘前，Michael聽到Alex在嚷著蘇聯與美國都命令增加各自在加勒比海上的戰艦，美國總統發表了演說，古巴情勢一觸即發。Erik說出了Michael說過的台詞：「那就是我們會找到Shaw的地方。我建議大家今晚好好休息。」 _就是明天了，明天我就要和第一代X戰警到加勒比海去，經歷一場我拍過的戲。_ Michael恐懼地閉起雙眼，倒在床上。 _James，我只是個演員，我該怎麼辦？劇本裡沒寫出來的，我要怎麼演？_ Michael想到了James也許會在戰艦中喪命的可能性，一股寒意自骨髓中蔓延而出，讓他四肢冰冷。

  
 _冷靜，Michael，冷靜。_ 他深吸了幾口氣，James現在一定比他更害怕。 _我是James唯一的希望。_ 這麼想Michael倒真的靜下心來了。他從床上坐起來，在床頭櫃中翻找，拿出一隻鉛筆和一張發黃的紙。Michael潦草的寫下所有人名，這是他在當演員的過程中學得的掌握角色關係以及劇情脈絡的技巧。

  
要救出James，Michael就必須進到戰艦中。 _所以我得讓Erik把戰艦從海中舉起，我得讓Riptide使用能力製造風暴，讓戰鬥機和艦艇都墜毀在沙灘上。_ 假設他和James沒有影響到的部份，會按照原劇情發展。 _所以到時候Hank會忙著駕駛飛機和跟Azazel纏鬥，Raven會負責看著從戰艦中出來的變種人並予以清除，而Sean跟Alex會在海上跟Angel戰鬥，那麼先不考慮他們。_ Michael劃掉六個人名。咬著鉛筆末端。 _關鍵還是我、Erik，和Charles_ 。

  
Shaw是一定得死的，所以Erik照原劇情進入核反應室，而Michael則去尋找關起James的隔離室。 _那麼Charles得一心兩用了。_ 而且James的門外會有Emma守著，Michael不曉得這樣對Charles來說能不能負荷。 _現在的X教授有沒有強大到能同時控制Shaw和Emma的行動？_ Michael回想James演這場戲時的台詞：『Moira，安靜點，我只能控制Shaw一會。』Michael頹然倒回枕頭上。顯然不行。 _這時候的X教授還太年輕，我要怎麼激發他的潛能_ ──一個念頭忽然在腦海中一閃而過。Michael猛然睜大雙眼，深深吸了一口氣，跳起來迅速在紙上書寫，幾乎止不住興奮的顫抖。這時他的房門傳來一串猶豫的敲門聲。

  
Michael抬頭一看，才發現不知不覺中夕陽已經西沉，床頭櫃上的鐘指示著現在是晚上九點。他拉開抽屜將紙張塞了進去，然後清了清喉嚨。「誰？」

  
門邊沉默了一會，然後Raven的聲音悶悶的傳了過來：「Michael，我可以進去一下嗎？」

  
「呃…好。」Michael有些意外的回答。他抬起手揮了一下，房間的鎖自動開了。Raven──呈現她藍色皮膚的原型──沮喪地走了進來。Michael皺起眉頭，如果他沒記錯的話，出發去加勒比海前一天晚上的Raven，現在應該會到Erik的房間去試著勾引他── _喔。_ Michael靈光一閃。 _Erik已經跟Charles……。_ Raven當然不可能再因為需要肯定就跑去哥哥情人的房間。非常好，這都是James的錯。又改變一處劇情了。

  
「怎麼了嗎？Raven。」Michael敷衍的問道。對於發生什麼事他清楚得很，Raven剛拒絕了Hank發明的血清，而且被Hank的話狠狠刺傷了，現在非常需要安慰。 _但是她不可能勾引我，她知道我跟James_ ──Michael凝起神。突然意識到這又是處跟電影會有所不同的地方。

  
「我們的未來會變成怎麼樣？」Raven說，顫抖著用雙手遮住臉龐。「我需要一輩子躲藏嗎？Michael，求求你告訴我。」

  
「嘿，嘿，放輕鬆點。」Michael握住Raven的手臂，讓這個傷心的變種人坐在床上，然後嘆了口氣。「Raven，妳必須自己做出決定，妳的未來掌握在妳自己手中。」

  
Raven充滿淚水的金色眼睛凝視著Michael，過了一會，她破涕為笑，說道：「你跟James真是天生一對。」

  
「什麼？」

  
「James跟我說了一樣的話，Michael，就在超市裡，然後他──喔天哪，我很抱歉，Michael。」Raven垂下頭。

  
「不要道歉，Raven，妳沒有錯。」Michael說，雖然他心裡的確有埋怨過Raven。但好在Raven的變種能力不是讀心。「……他還跟妳說了什麼？」

  
「他說，」Raven抹抹臉，「未來會根據我的決定而變動，他希望我在做出每個抉擇時都想清楚了，我說我會記得的，但，你知道，其實我根本不懂他的意思。」

  
Michael靜靜看著她，想像James說出這句話時的神情。這對心直口快的James來說一定很憋。 _因為他知道最後Charles會_ ── _啊。_ Michael微微睜大雙眼。 **未來會根據我的決定而變動。** 說起來，Days of Future Past不也是這個概念嗎？他和James已經改變這個世界夠多了，不差最後那一點了。

  
「Raven，」Michael說，慎重握住她的手，「我們需要找Erik談談。」

  
「什麼？」Raven困惑地問。

 

  
＊＊＊

 

  
Erik打開房門的時候，看見Michael和藍色的Raven在自己床上各佔了個位子坐著，他意外地挑起眉，伸手將背後的門推上。

  
「唔，這真是出人意表啊。」他站在門邊盯著兩個人看了一會，接著繞過床走到窗邊替自己倒了杯水。「你們兩個怎麼不去睡覺？」

  
「Erik，我們得談談。」Michael說。

  
「談什麼？」Erik不耐煩的道。

  
「你們的未來。」

  
Erik倒水的動作停止了，他緩緩抬起頭，灰藍色的眼珠評估地看著Michael那張和他自己一模一樣的臉。像是在觀察Michael是否在開玩笑。而Michael和Raven都緊抿著唇回望他。Erik點點頭，又拿了兩個玻璃杯注滿水，然後端起來遞給坐在床上的兩個人。

  
Michael接過玻璃杯，深吸了口氣。「Erik，Raven，我希望你們不論發生什麼事，都不要離開Charles。」

  
Raven和Erik都像受到侮辱般皺起眉頭，「我當然不會離開他！」Raven激動的說，手中的水灑了一些在她藍色的皮膚上。

  
「我也不會離開Charles。」Erik冷哼。

  
「不，你們會。」Michael殘忍地說。「你們想知道電影最後發生了什麼事嗎？Moira對Erik開槍，Erik，你揮掉了子彈，但Charles被你揮開的子彈擊中脊椎，從此下肢癱瘓，而Raven，妳在那時候選擇跟Erik一起離開，去成就你們變種人的理想，Charles同時失去了你們兩個，還有他的行走能力。把自己關在這棟屋子裡一蹶不振了很長一段時間。」

  
Erik全身一震，房間裡傳出一些金屬的碰撞聲。電燈暗了又亮。而Raven則驚駭地大喊：「──你騙我！」她眼裡金光閃爍，猛力搖著頭從床上站起來。「我絕對不會那麼做！喔，Charles……可憐的Charles……」

  
「Raven，妳冷靜點聽我說。」Michael拉住她的手，將她按回床上坐好。「那是電影，不是嗎？如果妳還記得的話，我和James在螢幕上沒有接吻也沒有……呃，發生關係，但我們出現在這兒之後，Erik和Charles卻因為我們的關係而互表心意了。」

  
Raven睜大雙眼，「你是說，我們可以改變這個結局？」她顫抖著，滿懷希望地問。

  
Erik砰的一聲坐在小茶几邊的椅子上，胸膛起伏著，用一種很令人畏懼的神態說：「Fassbender，我不想相信你，但我想你不會無聊到開戰的前一天晚上，帶著一個變種人跑到我房間來，說一些讓人絕望的故事。所以──說吧，我們該怎麼做？」

  
「Erik，如果你仔細想的話，就會知道這全部的關鍵都在你。」Michael說，因為Erik還保有理智並聽他說話而鬆了口氣。「如果你可以放下你對人類的仇恨──」

  
「不可能！」Erik堅決地打斷他，瞳孔因為想起自己遭受的對待而放大。

  
「Erik！」Raven又震驚又氣憤的喊道。

  
「拜託，閉嘴聽我說完，你這混球。」Michael怒道。 _這死腦筋，我怎麼會把他演成這樣？_ 「如果你還想留在Charles身邊，你就非這麼做不可。讓我再告訴你一些事吧。我們除了古巴危機這段時間外，還演了續集。你帶走的變種人──Azazel、Emma、Riptide、Angel幾乎都死光了，被一個叫做Trask的科學家拿去做實驗，然後研發出一種叫做『哨兵』的機器人，接著，」Michael轉向Raven。「妳想替變種人夥伴們報仇，於是追殺Trask，但殺了Trask後妳被美國政府抓到，他們提取妳的DNA，哨兵機器人因此所向無敵，50年後，所有的變種人都被哨兵追殺殆盡。」

  
Erik和Raven張大嘴，震驚的看著Michael。房間裡靜的一根針掉在地毯上都聽得見。

  
「Erik，浪費50年，最後讓變種人滅亡。以及把握50年，待在Charles身邊一輩子。我想聰明如你，會知道該怎麼選擇。」Michael語重心長地說。

 

  
TBC.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 從本章開始都是按照First Class的劇情改編的  
> 跟EC和鯊美比較沒相關的部份會省略  
> 如果有點看不懂的話，建議複習一下電影喔～

 

 

 

早晨來臨時，宅邸裡所有變種人依照約定來到Hank的實驗室前。Charles摘下Hank貼在門口的留言，打開門，一團混亂像是經歷一場大戰的實驗室映入眾人眼簾。只有Michael毫不意外地站在一旁，Charles挑了挑眉，越過桌椅和實驗器材的殘骸，走到房間深處。

 

「這裡發生了什麼事？」Erik皺著眉問。Charles找到了上頭用膠帶貼成一個X記號的金屬箱子，將蓋子掀起，所有人探頭往內部看去。只見七件黃藍相間、設計感令人不敢苟同的戰鬥服裝靜靜躺在裡頭。

 

「我們真的要穿這個嗎？」Alex嫌惡地說。

 

「既然我們的變種能力並非可以忍受極度重力，也不能擋子彈，我建議我們還是穿上。」Charles說。Alex狐疑的看了眼Michael，像在徵詢是否真的有其必要。Michael聳聳肩，說道：「少囉唆，穿起來就對了。」然後拿了件上頭貼有他名字標籤的戰鬥服就掉頭離去。

 

「你是笨蛋嗎？」Sean小聲跟Alex說，確定Michael和Erik沒有聽到。「不要惹老婆被拐走的鯊魚。即使是Michael，也很恐怖的。」

 

一行人到了停機坪，各個明顯都對於Hank的發明感到萬分驚嘆。Michael心情複雜的望著這架戰鬥機，想到四年前他和James穿著這套衣服，以演員的身份站在攝影機前演出這場戲；而現在他再度站在這邊，身邊是一群經過訓練的變種人，一切真實的難以置信。James卻被困在加勒比海裡的一艘戰艦上，被另一群危險的變種人囚禁著。

 

「Hank呢？」Raven在一陣沉默之後問。

 

「我在這兒。」Hank背著光，從機頭處走出來，所有人看見他藍色的獸毛和尖銳的犬齒時都驚訝的微微張開嘴吧。「血清沒有攻擊那些細胞，反倒加強了他們。」Hank說完自卑的低下頭，說：「它沒有起作用。」 _啊，好玩的地方來了。_ Michael心想。因為期待而暫時忘記了緊張與不安。

 

「有，它起作用了，Hank。」Raven搖著頭說。Hank遲疑地抬起頭看她。Raven向前走了幾步，說：「你還看不出來嗎？你本來就該如此。」她舉起左手，將手掌貼在一臉脆弱的獸人臉上。Hank的表情像是快哭出來了。「這才是你，別再隱藏了。」Raven肯定地說，而Hank點點頭。

 

「你從沒比現在更好看過，兄弟。」Erik說，伸出手拍拍Hank的肩膀。 _哈，誰叫你多事，活該。_ Michael幸災樂禍地想著。下一秒，Hank突然伸出獸掌握住Erik的脖子，猛然舉了起來，呼吸不到空氣的Erik整張臉皺成一團，雙腳在空中掙扎著亂踢。

 

「Hank！」Charles緊張地喊道。Erik痛苦的表情扭曲。 _當時演這表情花了我好一番功夫呢。_ Michael涼涼的想著，雖然是他演的角色，但親身感受過Erik的混蛋後，再親眼看到Erik被攻擊，這感覺真不是普通的棒。

 

「不准嘲笑我！」Hank一字一句的說，並露出他的獠牙威嚇。

 

「Hank！立刻把他放下來。」Charles在聲音裡加了一點威嚴。而Hank一把將Erik丟在地上。

 

「我沒有。」Erik說，還在努力喘過氣來。Michael終於忍不住笑出聲音。

 

  
＊＊＊

 

  
_古巴海域。_

 

兩國戰艦在防線上各自排開，情勢緊張。一艘船身上寫著「鹹海號」的貨船逐步向警戒線靠近。這是戰鬥機飛到古巴海域上空時Michael看到的情景。當初演這場戲的時候，他們當然不是乘坐真正的飛機，而是在模仿飛機內部的動力機械裝置中。當時Michael還覺得在裝置中演出相當不舒服，但現在比起來簡直是小巫見大巫了。憑心來說，Hank的駕駛技術並不好，他是個設計戰鬥機的工程師而並非機師，一路上Michael被拋上拋下的都快吐了出來。反觀其他變種人們不知道為什麼看起來都很能適應。

 

透過劇烈搖晃的窗戶往下看，那艘應該屬於蘇聯的鹹海號正不聽指揮的繼續前進。美軍已經將砲火瞄準它。 _Azazel在那上面_ ，Michael心想。同時鬆了口氣。顯然Emma這個心靈感應者雖然成功從CIA逃脫回去，但的確是像Michael猜得一樣被指派去看守James了。這個部份跟電影劇情出入不大。Michael可以放心看著戰鬥機內的變種人們自行處理危機。

 

「下面看起來一團糟啊。」Hank喃喃說道。

 

Charles的視線緩緩掃過Michael的臉，然後舉起右手放在自己太陽穴的位置。Michael對他投以微笑。Charles閉起雙眼。意識穿入鹹海號上僅存的一位船員，但只來得及看見Azazel殺掉他的最後一幕。Charles迅速睜開眼。Michael猜想Charles是否感受的到死亡的恐懼與疼痛，因為Charles很明顯的顫抖了一下，說道：「鹹海號船員都死了，Shaw去過那邊。」

 

「他還在這裡。」Erik肯定地說。

 

「他把船駛向了禁航線，」Charles看了眼Moira。

 

「這艘船一旦越線，就會遭受美軍轟炸，然後戰爭就會開始。」Moira說。

 

「除非他們不在船上。」Charles接口道。

 

鹹海號持續向禁航線駛去。雖然Michael已經知道事情接下來的發展，但還是忍不住緊張起來。 _人類史上與核戰最接近的一次，我現在正在經歷。雖然是在一個虛構的時空背景。_ Michael微微睜大雙眼看著Charles。 _快一點，Charles，快阻止它。_ Charles抬起頭，像是感受到了Michael的無聲吶喊，他再次將手指放在太陽穴上，閉起雙眼。

 

蘇聯軍艦發射出一枚導彈，直往戰鬥機衝來。Hank發出一聲野獸的大吼，調轉方向驚險避開了飛彈。Michael一顆心臟跳到喉嚨口。生平第一次經歷飛機360度旋轉，他這下真的要吐出來了。而導彈不偏不倚的擊中了鹹海號，發出轟然巨響。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

  
爆炸聲在船艦外響起，聽起來近的令人驚恐，頭一次遇到這狀況的Angel抬起頭，有些驚慌地問：「那是什麼？」

 

Azazel在一陣紅色的煙霧中現身，臉上帶著好事被阻撓的不滿表情。「那些蘇聯人，他們向自己的船開火！」他拿起船上的衛星電話撥給蘇聯軍，一陣對談後，Azazel有些狐疑的轉頭看向坐在船艦正中央的Shaw：「他們說開火的那個軍官失去意識了，美國人在耍花招。」

 

Shaw困惑地皺起眉。「他們來了……但，怎麼做到的？是Erik嗎？」

 

「或是他們有個可以控制軍火的變種人？」Riptide說。

 

「不管怎麼樣，我們進行備胎計畫。」Shaw抓起他的頭盔。

 

  
＊＊＊

 

  
聽著震撼的爆炸聲，James在隔離室內緩緩揚起了微笑。 _Michael，你可以的。我對你有信心。_

 

  
＊＊＊

 

  
「太振奮人心了，Charles！」Moira讚嘆道。

 

「謝謝，」Charles說，眉頭緊皺著，手放在太陽穴上。「但我還是找不到Shaw。」

 

「他就在下面，我們現在就必須找到他！」Erik說，而Michael突然發現Erik的台詞很沒用。 _天吶，當初這句是誰寫的？_

 

「Hank？」

 

獸人轉過頭來。「雷達上有顯示什麼異常嗎？」

 

「沒有。」Moira沮喪地說。

 

「那他一定在水下。而顯然我們沒有聲納。」Hank說。Erik挫敗的嘆了一口氣。Michael看著Sean。 _加油，孩子。_

 

Sean的雙眼睜大了，他驕傲地抬起頭，充滿自信的向眾人宣佈：「不，我們有。」

 

所有人露出會意過來的笑容，Charles重複著：「我們有。」和Erik雙雙解開安全帶，Michael看著他們流暢的進行動作。 _現在Shaw應該已經進入另一間隔離室開始吸收核反應了。_ 他想。飛機的機身逐漸拉平，Hank打開了底艙門。Charles抓住Sean進行了他激勵人心的訓話，然後Sean張開嘴，從底艙門跳了下去。沒過多久就回傳了Shaw的位置。

 

「你準備好了嗎？」Charles問，看著Erik的眼裡充滿信任與鼓勵。

 

Erik顫抖著雙手脫去他的手套，眼神堅定。「走吧。」接著他像是想起了什麼，轉頭看向仍舊坐在座位上、安全帶綁的好好的Michael，說道：「我想你的能力也可以幫上忙。」

 

「不，Erik。」Michael凝視著他，慎重的說：「我不會幫你的。你得嘗試自己的極限，記得我昨晚跟你說的嗎？」 _還有記得是誰給了你力量，是誰支持著你從海裡將那艘上千噸的戰艦舉到空中。記得愛是比恨更加強大的力量。_

 

Erik咬牙點了點頭，站上機輪，隨著戰鬥機降下的起落架而懸浮在半空中。他伸出左手四處探尋著海中的巨大金屬。Michael深吸一口氣 _。James，可惜你沒機會親眼看見Erik真的把戰艦舉起來，你拍戲的時候老是嘲笑我對著空氣做出便秘的表情，你該知道那是很符合現實的。_ 他看見Charles趴在艙門口，手指緊緊按著自己的太陽穴，過了一會，Charles含著淚露出驕傲的笑容。 _Erik成功了。_

 

Michael轉頭看向窗外。果然，Shaw的戰艦衝破海面，在一片白騰騰的浪花中騰空浮起。漸漸地越升越高，跟著戰鬥機一起移動。Michael的腦中彷彿響起了電影中那狀闊而激勵人心的配樂，也能看見底下的美軍和蘇聯軍多麼的目瞪口呆。他不曉得現場看到自己飾演的虛擬角色真的做到這不可能的任務時會這麼感動。Michael幾乎要解開安全帶，站起來握著拳頭高舉雙手，對著Erik大喊：「So proud of you.」然後，他感受到飛機開始左右搖擺。 _是Riptide。_

 

「抓緊了各位，要開始顛簸了。」Hank嘆口氣說。

 

  
TBC.

 

我會寫Michael一直說Erik混蛋是有原因的

因為我覺得Michael是個對自己的伴侶很負責的好男人

像Erik這樣打殘了Charles又拋棄他的男人

在Michael心中應該是被扣到負分XD

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

戰鬥機在風暴中無力的旋轉著，一時間所有的聲音都像被放大了千萬倍，重重敲擊著Michael的耳膜。他的視線內一團混亂，還可以聽見Charles心急的大吼著：「Erik，抓著我的手！Erik！」以及其他X戰警們的尖叫。 _這大概是我人生中唯一一次希望自己乘坐的飛機墜毀了。_ Michael想著，抓緊扶手的手心都是汗水。 _希望不會有後遺症，演員的宿命就是經常坐飛機。_ Michael閉起眼睛，等待戰鬥機墜落在沙灘上那一刻的來臨。

 

機艙內的各種警示燈號和警告音紛紛響起。 _機翼斷了。_ Charles終於把Erik拉進機身內，接著一陣像是把骨骼和肌肉完全分離的強力撞擊就席捲了每個人。Michael只覺得自己的靈魂都要被撞到九霄雲外去了。 _慘了，這一定會有後遺症。_ Erik奮力往前一撲，用他的能力將Charles緊緊卡在已經翻到上方的機艙底部。一切的轟然巨響逐漸趨於平靜。機身已不再翻滾，但Michael還是有種天旋地轉的感覺，他喘著氣睜開雙眼，看到自己和其他還綁著安全帶的X戰警們都頭下腳上的倒吊著。空氣中傳來陣陣刺鼻的燒焦味。

 

所有人呻吟著解開安全帶，確認彼此狀況都還好。 _天哪，我之前在想什麼。_ 一個可能性忽然出現在Michael腦中。 _因為電影演過，所以可以確定這些變種人們在戰鬥機墜毀後都還會活著，但我當時怎麼能肯定自己也會生存下來？我又不是劇情中的一個角色。_ Michael臉色發白的想著。幸好他大難不死，而接下來才是關鍵。

 

「我讀了Azazel的記憶。」Charles說，掙扎著湊到窗戶前看著Shaw也墜落在沙灘上的戰艦。「Shaw正在抽取潛水艇上的所有能量，他想把自己變成某種核彈。」

 

「我們沒時間了，蓋革計數器已經快要超量了。」Moira恐慌地大喊。

 

「Moira，聽著，妳用步話機通知雙方的艦隊立刻撤離，」Charles說。

 

「我要進去！」Erik喊道。

 

Charles張開嘴，準備發號施令，Michael連忙打斷他：「等等！」所有人都疑惑地看向他。Michael深吸了口氣，說：「我希望你們還記得James也在裡頭。我也要進去。」

 

「當然，」Charles說，似乎對於Michael認為他忘了James而感到吃驚。「Hank和Alex，掩護我們進去。」

 

「我們？」Erik皺起眉問。

 

「對，我們。」Charles挑起眉。「你以為我會待在這嗎？我跟Michael去找James，因為Emma得靠我制衡，James受的訓練還不夠讓他控制住另一個心靈感應者。Erik，你去找Shaw，進去後聽我指示。」

 

 _Charles，你真的是天才。_ Michael盯著他，滿心驚嘆的想著。Charles在這麼短的時間內，又經歷過墜機的驚嚇，還可以想出這些Michael昨晚花了幾個小時才想到的策略。 _天才又帥氣。_ 「我們走。」Michael說。

 

「Raven，停下！」Charles對一心也想往外鑽的Raven說。

 

「我要出去。」Raven不服氣的喊。

 

「我們沒空爭吵，Raven，你看著門口，處理從那裡出來的人，知道了嗎？」Charles難得強硬地說。

 

Raven將視線投向Michael，Michael對她點點頭，她忿忿的甩了下右手，說：「好吧。」

 

Erik，Alex和Hank一起從飛機殘骸中鑽出，而為了避免不必要的麻煩，Michael和Charles還是趴在窗戶邊往外觀察著。戰艦的那一邊，Angel展開翅膀飛了起來。Riptide揚起手，兩縷小小的風暴在他雙掌中逐漸成型，Alex見狀立刻對他和Azazel發射自己的紅色能量束。Riptide被擊中，騰空飛起狠狠撞在船艦側邊上，而Azazel則是原地消失了，接著出現在他們背後，和Alex以及Hank一陣扭打後，Azazel抓著兩人再度沒了蹤影。 _祝你們好運，孩子們，你們會沒事的。_ Michael心想。

 

Erik朝著戰艦的方向拔腿狂奔，Riptide抹了抹臉再度站起來。Erik伸出手對著空中用力一拉，潛水艇的側面發出刺耳的破裂聲，一塊人形大小的鋼板墜落下來，將Riptide狠狠撞進沙堆中。Erik邁開腿，從他製造的那處裂縫躍進了艦艇中。

 

「Charles！」Michael喊道，抓著Charles的左手一起奔出戰鬥機，跟著Erik進入船艦。Charles的右手緊緊壓在太陽穴上，同時對Michael和Erik使用他的心靈感應。

 

_Erik，到船的中央去，我的思想無法進入那個區域，我猜Shaw在那個地方。Michael，我們到船頭去，我感覺得到一個我的力量無法穿透的人形物體在移動。_

 

  
＊＊＊

 

  
James嗆咳著從粉塵瀰漫的地上爬起。過大的撞擊力道讓毫無防備的他全身都撞了個徹底，甚至也磕到了頭。他努力壓住隱隱作痛的後腦，試圖集中精神。 _搞什麼鬼，隔離室也應該要有安全帶吧？_ James朝地上啐了一口，吐掉混著些微血絲的沙塵。接著，一陣慌亂的解鎖聲響起， _Michael？_ James滿懷希望的抬起頭。出現在他面前的卻是鑽石型態的Emma。

 

「站起來，漂亮男孩。」Emma撈住James的手臂，狠狠往上拉。「讓我們去會會你的小磁鐵吧。」然後她舉起了一個東西套在James頭上。James後知後覺的發現那是一頂頭盔。接著Emma恢復了她的肉身原型。她歪頭看著James，伸手惡意地在他頭上敲了兩下。James本來就受了點傷，這一敲讓他的頭刺痛的眼睛都皺了起來。

 

「很好，」Emma露出一個嘲諷的微笑。「這頭盔真方便，你說是不是？」然後她拉著James轉頭就走。

 

 _頭盔？這是Shaw的頭盔？_ James踉蹌著抬起身體，勉強跟上Emma的腳步。白皇后毫不在意他受傷，粗魯地拉著他穿越被鐵管和鋼板七橫八豎刺穿的餐廳，往潛水艇的中央走去。一路上James的腿又被金屬裂片劃了好幾道口子。 _慢一點，你這該死的鑽石。_ James在心裡說完後才想到因為自己戴了頭盔，Emma是聽不見的。就算聽得見也不會答理他。他們已經越過了餐廳，Emma伸出手準備推開扭曲變形的餐廳後門，突然間，某個角落裡騰空飛起一條金屬管，纏住她的脖子，Emma摔倒在地，發出一聲驚恐的尖叫，瞬間變成了鑽石型態。接著，更多金屬管線竄過來纏住她的手腳，將她拖到牆邊，砰的一聲撞在牆角。餐廳後門傳出刺耳的吱嘎聲，自動鬆了開來，像被一顆大型磁鐵吸引，迅速地向James來的方向飛去。Michael從那之中衝了出來。

 

「James！」Michael喊了聲，奔到James身旁托住他腿軟的身體，並一把扯掉他的頭盔。

 

「Erik Lehnsherr？！」Emma震驚的說。「你──怎麼會知道我在這？！」她轉頭，不敢置信地盯著James瞧。

 

「不，那頂頭盔發揮作用了。」Michael說。「James沒辦法用心靈感應跟我說話，但妳太小看X戰警了。」他揮手收緊金屬管線，模仿Erik在蘇聯軍事避難所裡對Emma做的，而Emma經歷過這個，知道自己硬撐只會受傷，於是很快就放棄了抵抗，變回肉身原型。Michael立刻把握這個瞬間，對著身後大喊：「現在，Charles！」

 

Emma的一切動作都靜止了，臉上留著受到第二次驚嚇的表情。喘著氣的Charles從門後慢慢走了出來，右手食指抵著自己太陽穴。

 

「James，你還好吧？」Michael著急地問，翻開James的褲管，看到血跡斑斑的小腿讓他倒抽了口氣。

 

「沒事，都是小傷而已。」James說，露出一個微笑。用他純粹清澈的藍色眼珠凝視Michael，彷彿天地間只剩下他們兩個人。然後，James突然撲了過去，環抱住Michael的脖子，雙唇湊過去狠狠吻他。Michael一開始像受到了驚嚇般無法動彈，但很快得也用力抱緊James的腰，兩個人吻的渾然忘我。Michael可以聽到James一直在腦海裡吶喊自己的名字。 _Michael。Michael。Michael。_ James溫暖的血漬擦在他的身上，很快地被空氣薰的冰涼。但是歷劫過後的感動讓Michael覺得全身都在發燙。他們分開膠著的四片唇瓣，看著彼此的眼睛，然後雙雙露出傻笑，James又湊過去吻了幾下Michael的唇角。

 

「這很感人，但你們聽著，我需要幫忙……」Charles突然說，他閉起雙眼，聲音顫抖。「我沒辦法分神追蹤Erik了，我想他已經進入核反應室──求求你們，幫幫我。」

 

「我來，我知道他們現在在做什麼。」James說，他看了眼Michael，後者對他點點頭。James猶豫了一會，捧住Charles的臉頰，認真地問道：「Charles，做這個之前，我需要你完全的相信我們。你相信我們嗎？Charles。」

 

Charles睫毛顫動，凌亂地點頭，看著James的眼睛，身體像風中落葉般猛力打顫。Michael知道控制Emma已經讓他快要達到極限了。

 

「很好，」Michael說，「Charles，再撐一下，好嗎？我們一起把Emma移到隔離室，然後我們就可以去幫Erik了。在那之前，James會看著Erik的。」Michael揮動手臂，鬆開纏著Emma的金屬管線，然後一把扛起了僵硬的她。

 

  
＊＊＊

 

  
Erik可以感覺到核反應室的門打開的瞬間，那些隱藏在他身體深處的悲傷、恐懼，以及憤怒都傾巢而出。他緩緩轉過身，用盡全力壓下悲傷和恐懼。 _憤怒一直都是我的力量，而我_ _現在最需要的只有它。_ Erik邁開步伐，踩著地上碎裂的不知名物品，朝著沒戴頭盔的Shaw走去。

 

「Erik，真是令人愉快的驚喜啊。」Shaw張開雙手，露出一個堪稱溫暖的微笑。

 

核反應室的門在Erik身後自動關上。Charles的聲音從他腦海中消失的一點也不剩。

 

  
TBC.

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

「我能問你一件事嗎？」Shaw說，雙眼看起來像是真的很困惑，但他的嘴角在笑：「你為什麼站在他們那邊？為什麼要為即將滅亡的種族戰鬥？人類一旦發現自己氣數已盡，就會將我們趕盡殺絕。」

 

Shaw的聲音在核反應室中迴盪，帶著侵入性的銳利。閉嘴。Erik咬緊牙關。 _閉嘴，你這個納粹。_ 他反應過來的時候，自己已經狠狠給了Shaw一拳，結實的打在他的右臉上。但Shaw沒有因此而倒下，Erik只看到他稍微晃動了一下，接著Erik揮拳的力量像是全部被Shaw吸收了，男人慢慢將被打歪的頭回復到原來的位置，對Erik露出好整以暇的微笑。

 

一股深沈的無力感和恐懼重新佔據了Erik的全身。 _我做不到。_ 尖叫聲在他腦中響起。Erik的皮膚像被千萬根倒勾刺入後再拉扯。

 

「我對集中營裡發生的事很抱歉。」Shaw輕聲說，神態真誠：「我是真心的。」他露出一個淺笑，伸出右手輕輕在Erik的額頭上點了一下，就像是個慈祥的長輩給孩子一個溫柔的撫摸。但一股驚人的力量正面衝擊了Erik，將他拋向後方，Erik的背部毫不留情的撞在核反應室內的鏡牆上，他緩緩從地上撐起身體，碎裂的玻璃在他身旁灑了一地。

 

Charles。Erik看了眼身後牆壁上的裂縫。

 

  
＊＊＊

 

  
「我找到他了！」James按著自己的太陽穴，興奮大叫道。然後突然想起Michael跟Charles不在身邊。他嘖了一聲。 _還以為可以真的當一下超級英雄接受歡呼的。_ 接著，James碰觸到了另一個人的意識。 _喔──。Shaw沒帶頭盔！對，頭盔在我這。_ James興奮的學著Charles試著控制住Shaw。他深呼吸，用力發送出自己的思想，讓它像雙隱形的手扼住Shaw的脖子。但他的力量被彈了回來。 _沒有用。_ James心底一涼。 _我控制不住Shaw。_

 

  
＊＊＊

 

  
「但我做的每件事都是為了你。」Shaw的聲音裡多了一些冷酷，他走近Erik。「我解放了你的能力，」Shaw伸出手，掌心朝上，彷彿是想叫Erik握住它站起身，但Erik再度被拋到空中，撞破了另一面鏡牆而滑落到地上。一個開心又急切的聲音傳入他腦中。

 

_Erik，不管你在做什麼，繼續下去，我找到你了。_

 

 _蘇格蘭腔，是James。_ Erik無法忽視心裡深沈的失望。他下意識的關起心門，腦海裡恢復寂靜。

 

「你一路穿過那些阻礙到這裡，」Shaw又對Erik露出了一個滿心歡喜的微笑。「我真為你感到驕傲。」

 

Erik看了看四周裸露出來的金屬管線，咬著牙站起身，用盡全身的力氣指揮著那些銳利而笨重的金屬。左邊，右邊，一次一次的重擊在Shaw的身體各部位。如果是常人受到這樣的攻擊，應該早就穿腸破肚，灑盡鮮血了。但Shaw只是稍微晃了晃，又恢復到毫髮無傷的模樣，他維持著臉上那股慈愛的微笑，一步步逼近。

 

 _不。_ Erik的腿幾乎要支撐不住自己的體重。

 

「你還要走很長的路。」Shaw說：「想想我們能一起走多遠。」

 

Erik用力將橫亙在Shaw和他之間的鋼條往前推，他感覺到自己逐漸失去控制能力的精準度，身旁無數的金屬碎片在空中胡亂飛舞；而Shaw只是伸出手就輕鬆將鋼條往他的方向推，把Erik卡在牆壁之中。冰冷的金屬狠狠撞擊在Erik胸膛上，像是心臟被隱形的手用力捏住了般疼痛且呼吸困難。Erik只覺得自己像被五花大綁後丟進海裡般絕望。 _我做不到。Shaw不會因為我受到任何傷害。我只是隻實驗室的老鼠。_ 恐懼和痛苦讓Erik四肢無力。他的眼前有無數把手術刀在竄動，切割著Erik的身體，放入腐蝕他自尊的藥物和物質。他在尖叫聲之中溺水，在母親倒臥的血泊中哭泣──

 

 _Erik！_ 突然間一聲熟悉的呼喚在他腦中響起。 _Erik，你聽得見我嗎？_

 

 _Charles？_ Erik迅速抬起頭。

 

 _Erik，聽我說。_ Charles的聲音像一個溫暖的擁抱，把Erik從冰冷的深淵之中解救出來。 _你可以控制你的力量，你是你自己的主人。_

 

Shaw冰涼的手按住Erik的後頸，輕聲說：「我不想傷害你，Erik。我從來沒有過。我想幫助你。這是我們的時代，我們的紀元，我們人類的未來。」

 

 _Charles，我辦不到……。_ 一滴淚水從Erik的眼眶中滑落。

 

 _不，你可以。_ Charles堅定地說。 _因為你是Erik Lehnsherr。因為──因為我愛你。_

 

Erik的雙眼漸漸睜大了。無數個回憶在他腦海中漸漸撥雲見日，像陽光般普照般趕走了那些實驗室裡的陰暗及絕望。他想起了第一次見到Charles時，他們都泡在冰冷的海水裡，而愚蠢到跳下水中救起他的Charles看起來那麼可笑，開闔的殷紅雙唇重複說著：「Erik，你不孤單，你一點都不孤單。」Erik那時候就想吻他。海水冷的刺骨，但Charles進入腦海中的聲音像一條最暖和的毛毯裹住他。

 

Shaw撫摸著Erik的臉頰說：「你和我，孩子，這世界會是我們的囊中物。」

 

他也想起了Charles找到自己遺忘的關於母親的記憶，點燃的蠟燭再次溫暖了Erik的四肢百骸。他移動了那個數百公尺外的巨大衛星接收器，讓它轉向自己。Erik和Charles笑著抱緊彼此，眼眶裡都是淚水。Erik從海裡舉起了這艘戰艦，他再次看到Charles眼中的驕傲──

 

_Charles。_

 

「你做的每件事，都讓我更加堅強。把我變成今日強大的我，說得沒錯。我一直都明白。」Erik輕聲對Charles說，Shaw露出看見因為孩子成長而感動無比的笑容。Erik將盯著虛空的視線轉回Shaw的臉上，緩緩地說：「你是我的創造者。」

 

Shaw的表情凝固在高興轉變成驚愕的瞬間。Erik睜大雙眼，Shaw臉上每一條紋路都清晰無比的在他眼前呈現，然而其下的血液組織卻靜止了跳動。 _Charles？_ 幾絲踩碎塑料與金屬的腳步聲傳來，Erik困惑地抬起頭。看見Michael和James一人一邊，扶著屏氣凝神控制住Shaw的Charles走了過來。Michael伸出手朝Erik的口袋指了一下。一枚硬幣輕輕從中浮了起來，飄進Michael手中。Erik驚訝又不解的皺起眉。

 

「Erik，」James天藍色的眼睛凝視著他。「把這枚硬幣還給Shaw吧。」

 

「什麼？」Erik微微睜大雙眼，因為一個自己也不明白的原因而呼吸急促。

 

「不──」Charles說，像是突然明白過來了什麼，倒抽一口氣，「Erik，不要──」

 

「數到三，」Michael說：「移動這枚硬幣。」他手中靜靜躺著的硬幣飄了起來。Michael放開了控制它的力量，Erik自然而然的接手，瞳孔放大。

 

「完成你一直以來的心願。」James捧起Erik的臉，輕聲說。接著把Erik轉向一動也不動的Shaw。

 

「Erik，求你──」Charles破碎的說。渾身顫抖。

 

「我──」Erik看了眼Charles，再看向James和Michael。如果說前幾分鐘和Shaw的對話讓他的感情像洗三溫暖般劇烈變換，現在它們就像是一鍋大熔爐。把恨意、疲憊、絕望、愛、溫暖、友誼、信任以及一切的一切都攪在一起，無法分辨。Erik的額頭上冒出冷汗。

 

「我們知道這很困難。」Michael說，聲音裡有幾不可聞的顫動。「但是，你必須用你自己的雙手終結你的過去，迎接未來。」

 

 _終結我的過去。_ Erik感覺到全身的血液都加速流動。他鬆開手，硬幣朝Shaw的額頭緩緩飛去。

 

「拜託，Erik──James！Michael！」Charles的眼角滲出眼淚，大口喘氣。

 

「Charles，Charles，噓，沒事的。」James撫摸著Charles的臉，硬起心腸說：「Erik必須度過這一關，你也是。好嗎？我們會陪著你的──」

 

硬幣前端陷入了Shaw的額頭。Charles崩潰大喊。感受到凝視著那塊冰冷金屬從兩眼中進入自己頭部的極端恐懼及絕望。硬幣切開腦組織的聲音在他耳裡轟隆作響，一路穿過後腦的頭皮和髮根，帶著鮮血重新出現在所有人面前，接著墜落在地上，發出一聲清脆的叮咚。

 

Erik喘過氣來，突然發現自己臉頰上都是淚痕。而Charles在他身後雙眼一翻，踉蹌著向後方倒去，James緊緊抱住Charles，和Michael一起如釋重負地呼出一口氣。

 

 

TBC.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 對不起讓讀者們又看Charles痛了一次Q_Q
> 
> 我想了很久，發現這真的是殺死Shaw的唯一方法
> 
> Shaw的能力太作弊了，可以吸收所有攻擊他的力量
> 
> 不管是子彈還是手榴彈都不會對他造成傷害
> 
> 唯一的方法就是讓他停下一切行動（同時暫停他的能力）
> 
> 能做到這個的只有Charles
> 
> 所以就算不是用硬幣穿腦，大概也要子彈穿腦或穿心之類的
> 
> 不管怎麼樣Charles都得承受
> 
> 所以……這就是任重道遠啊
> 
> 既然如此，與其用普通的刀槍殺死Shaw
> 
> 還不如照著原劇情使用硬幣，會更有Erik揮別過去的感覺
> 
> Erik你看看你，攏系為丟哩啦～你這愛哭鬼（丟雞蛋）
> 
> 最後，故事快結束了，週五完結


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

Erik低頭看著自己的雙手。然後再度望向另外三個人，他輕喊了聲：「Charles。」Erik不曉得自己期待看到Charles會有什麼樣的反應，也許是憤怒的給他一拳，或者疼痛到昏倒；但絕不該是像現在這樣。Charles彷彿丟失了靈魂，兩眼渙散，雙唇微啟。

 

「…他會需要一點時間適應。」Michael說，不忍心的別過頭。

 

Erik再度回頭盯著Shaw的屍體。他以為自己會充滿復仇的喜悅，但他的心中一片空白。 _那裡什麼也沒有。_ 這跟他原來想的不一樣。Erik乾澀的說：「──我做了什麼？」

 

「你做了必須做的事，Erik。」James說，臉上顯現出著急的神色：「我們得快點出去，Michael！快來幫我扶著Charles。」

 

「出去？」Erik困惑地問。

 

「感覺一下，Erik。」Michael說：「蘇聯和美軍的導彈是不是對準我們了？」

 

Erik閉起雙眼，而的確是像Michael所說的，他感應到無數管砲口漸漸對準了小島，感應到無線電通話機的振動。 _這些愚蠢無能的人類。_ 熟悉的憤怒感又開始在Erik胸口膨脹。他睜開雙眼，走到James身旁，撿起被眾人遺忘的頭盔然後戴上，接著用自己的力量舉起了Shaw的屍體，以及四肢癱軟的Charles，冷冷說道：「我們走。」

 

一行人走出船艦的時候，兩方打鬥的人馬都停了下來，看著Erik先將Shaw的屍體懸在空中送出，墜落在沙灘上，然後他自己扶著Charles的腰，有如天神降臨般的緩緩落在眾人面前。

 

「Azazel，Riptide，Angel，」Erik喊道，那三人紛紛轉過頭來，震驚地看著Erik。「Shaw已經死了。」Erik放下Charles，而後者像是瞬間醒了過來，用既傷心又無奈的眼神看了眼Shaw的屍體，然後別過頭。

 

「看清楚吧兄弟姊妹們，我們真正的敵人在那邊。」Erik說，對著海的那一頭指著，上百艘戰艦不分美蘇的正向沙灘的方向靠攏。「美國人，蘇聯人，全部的人類，因為他們對未知的恐懼而聯合起來。」

 

Michael的雙眼因聽見熟悉的台詞而錯愕地睜大。「Erik？」

 

「怎麼回事？」James說，似乎也感受到了情況的逐漸失控，他著急地握住Michael的手腕，「我以為你說服他了？該死，我們剛剛怎麼會讓他戴上頭盔？」

 

「我也以為他被說服了。」Michael慌張地說，感到喉嚨裡一陣燒灼，然後他對著Erik大喊：「Erik！你忘了我們昨晚談的了？」

 

「不，Michael，我沒有。」Erik冷靜而殘酷地說，接著轉向Charles：「讀他們的心吧Charles，我期待你告訴我我錯了。」

 

Charles的表情像是還懷著點希望，他舉起右手輕輕抵著太陽穴，抿起嘴唇凝聚精神，但幾秒過後，他就露出震驚又失望的表情，沉默地放下右手。Charles轉頭看著Moira，對她點點頭。Moira會意過來，立刻朝著戰鬥機墜毀處拔腿狂奔。

 

 _不，不不不。_ Michael用力吞了口唾沫，感覺那像是嚥了一大口75%的威士忌，食道被燃燒殆盡。 _再這樣下去，Charles會──_ 來到這個世界後Michael雖然受過一些能力的訓練，但畢竟Erik是從小跟他的磁控能力相處，而Michael對金屬的控制頂多只能算是幼兒階段。他可沒多大把握能停下急速移動中的子彈。Michael看了眼James，蘇格蘭演員也著急的直跳腳，卻無計可施。

 

海面上響起了一聲又一聲發射砲彈的巨響。數百顆導彈在空中畫出了拋物線，朝著沙灘邊疾馳而來。所有人都恐懼而絕望的頻頻倒退。Erik深吸了口氣，猛然伸出左手，五指張開，所有導彈瞬間失去了動力，懸浮在半空中。見狀，Charles再次露出了驕傲的笑容。他轉頭似乎想跟Erik說些什麼，卻只看到Erik慢慢轉動著手掌，導彈一顆接著一顆調轉了方向。

 

「Erik，你說過我們都是更好的人。」Charles顫抖著說。「現在是證明它的時候了。」

 

Erik恍若未聞，他的眼神有如鋼鐵般堅定。所有導彈都在他的控制下180度旋轉，瞄準海面上的每一艘戰艦。

 

「那些船上有上千個人！他們只是服從命令，他們是無辜的！」Charles大吼，接著他被Michael摀住了嘴，硬是拖到倒塌的樹木堆之後。但為時已晚，Erik雙眼中的亮光沉去，黑暗取代了所有位置，說道：「我曾經對服從命令的人仁慈過，」Erik微側過頭，眼裡沒有了溫度。「不會再有第二次了。」

 

「Erik！你只要讓導彈在空中爆炸，所有的一切就結束了。」Michael也大吼，盡力按住在他懷裡掙扎個不停的Charles，然後怒道：「你不該再讓悲劇發生第二次。」

 

「我不會，」Erik說，嘴角邊揚起一個冷酷的微笑：「你告訴我的，未來掌握在我手中，對嗎？」

 

Michael知道自己的瞳孔肯定放大了，他萬萬沒想到Erik會拿自己說過的話來堵他。 _我做錯了什麼？_ 是不是殺了Shaw仍舊喚起了Erik心中的那股無情與決絕？手中握著數百枚導彈和上千人的生殺大權，對於一個曾經只能任人宰割的男孩來說，感覺可能太過美妙了。 _上帝，那個白痴！_ Michael彷彿感覺不到自己的四肢中還有骨骼，知道未來卻只能眼睜睜看著一切朝毀滅邁進的無力感讓他暈眩作嘔。

 

Erik揮動手臂，所有導彈重新獲得了動力，迅速往海上奔去。James大吼著衝了過去，攔腰抱住Erik，兩人雙雙跌倒在沙灘上，James奮力伸手想摘下Erik的頭盔。Erik怒吼道：「我不想傷害你，別逼我！」天空中傳來數個爆炸聲，幾枚導彈已引爆，而其他的則中斷了動作，再次懸浮於半空中。

 

Michael的雙眼因為恐懼而睜大了。他見過這一幕。 _不！James取代了Charles的位置。這樣中彈的會是──_ Michael的思緒跟不上自己的動作，他一躍而起，撲向拿著槍走出戰鬥機的Moira。

 

「不要開槍！」Michael大吼，顧不得紳士禮儀，一拳打在Moira右手臂上。Moira吃痛的喊了一聲，槍飛出了兩三公尺，落在沙堆中。Michael鬆了口氣，抬頭一看，Charles奔向制服了James而準備揮拳的Erik，三人扭打成一團，而從小就在夾縫中求生存的Erik顯然在人數劣勢下依舊佔了上風。他再度制服了兩個人，然後站起身來繼續指揮導彈飛向海中的戰艦。

 

 _不，不該是這樣。_ Michael絕望地想著。 _讓Erik殺光海上所有人，或者是讓Charles中彈，我們只能從中選一種結局嗎？_ Michael的全身都在鈍痛，有一個聲音在尖叫著要他放棄。這不過是個虛擬的世界……。

 

突然間，開槍聲在他身旁響起，Michael像墮入冬湖中感到全身冰冷，他向聲源看去，只見Moira用左手重新撿起了槍，顫抖著一發接著一發朝Erik開射。一切發生的如此突然，Erik手忙腳亂的揮開子彈，Michael眼睜睜地看著一發子彈擊中了Charles，Charles疼痛地大喊著倒地──

 

「Charles！」James絕望的大吼。

 

Erik像是瞬間清醒了，他迅速回過頭，正好看見Charles失去平衡向前撲進沙堆中的畫面，James掙扎著爬了過去抱住他。Erik控制著導彈的手放下了，他三步併做兩步，飛奔到Charles身邊，粗魯地推開James，把Charles抱到自己大腿上。這一切動作在極短的時間內就完成了，但Michael就像在看自己拍攝的電影一樣，眼前全部都是慢動作畫面。

 

「Charles，Charles！你傷到哪？」James說，不管Erik如何推開他，再度撲了回去。Moira站在原地，完全呆住了。

 

Erik顫抖著將Charles抬起，看向他的傷處──然後露出安慰的笑容大喊：「大腿，只是大腿！」天空中的導彈一顆接一顆的爆炸，碎屑跌入海中。Erik像是瞬間喪失了所有力氣，頹然抱緊了Charles。

 

Michael和James也呼出了哽在喉頭的那股緊張氣息。 _還以為只能接受Charles癱瘓的必然結局了。_ Michael用手遮住雙眼，突然覺得熱淚盈眶。接著，他聽到一聲拳頭砸在肉體上的悶響，以及人的身體撞進沙堆裡的聲音。

 

「你──」James已經拔掉了Erik的頭盔，而Erik倒在沙灘上，James跳了過去，坐在Erik身上，又給了他右頰一拳。「在想什麼？！Michael都跟你說了，你還──你這白痴，我要殺了你──」

 

「James！夠了。」Charles喊道，掙扎著抬起自己的身體，但顯然徒勞無功，Michael立刻奔過去扶起他。Moira也跑了過來，小心翼翼地撫著Charles的臉，不停用哭音說著：「喔天哪，我很抱歉，Charles，對不起……」

 

James重重哼了一聲，返回Charles身邊檢查自己演的角色的狀況。Erik搖晃著站了起來，用右手擦掉了嘴角的血絲。

 

「Charles，你感覺的到你的腿嗎？」James著急地問。

 

「什麼？當然！」Charles困惑地說：「它很痛！」

 

「太好了，感謝上帝。」Michael說，接著發現除了James和Erik外的所有人都狠狠地瞪向他。

 

「看起來沒傷到動脈，」Moira也鬆了口氣說：「還好，不過保險起見，我們還是得快點送Charles去醫院。」

 

Erik拖著腳步走了過來，顫抖著張開雙唇。而James在他開口之前就打斷了他：「閉嘴，現在沒時間聽你多愁善感。有什麼話路上再說！」James轉頭看向其他傻在一旁的變種人，說道：「各位，我現在沒空跟你們解釋太多，但──總之，Shaw死了，而我相信人類經過這次危機，會感受到變種人釋出的善意，你們誰願意跟我們一起，建立一個變種人的家庭？」

 

 

TBC.

 

明天完結～（歡呼）

 


	14. Epilogue

 

 

 

 

 

Erik走進病房的時候，告訴自己不要像個懦夫般顫抖，但是手腳彷彿有了自我意識頻頻出賣他。Charles正閱讀著一本小冊子，斜倚在病床上，氣色看起來還不錯，長年紅潤的嘴唇恢復了血色，蒼白的皮膚也有了光澤。

 

Charles看見Erik時就放下了他的書，露出一個溫暖的微笑。 _他怎麼還笑得出來？_ 快到病床邊的時候Erik怯步了。 _我害他中彈了。_

 

「Erik，這邊有椅子坐。」Charles示意著病床邊的小凳子，愉快地說。

 

Erik深吸了口氣。「Charles，你……不生我的氣嗎？」

 

「開什麼玩笑？」Charles驚訝的挑起眉，而Erik感到心中的不安被釋放，沒想到Charles卻說：「我當然氣。」

 

「噢、噢……」Erik六神無主地說，不敢正眼看Charles。「我──我馬上出去。」他轉身，感覺這輩子所有勇氣都離自己而去了，Erik準備拔腿逃離病房。他還不確定自己有沒有辦法冷靜聽完Charles對他的怨恨而不發瘋。

 

「Erik！」Charles在他背後喚道，聲音輕輕的，卻很堅定，充滿著平靜。「我相信你跟Michael說過，你不會離開我。」

 

Erik睜大雙眼，回頭看著Charles。而Charles咯咯笑了起來：「喔不，我沒有偷讀你們的心，是Michael跟我說的。」

 

「那傢伙──」Erik咬著牙說。

 

「Erik，過來這邊。」Charles柔聲說，湛藍眼睛裡載滿了感情。「到我身邊來，好嗎？」

 

Erik什麼都說不出了，他只是遵循了Charles的話，走到病床邊坐下。從Charles口中說出的語言總是有股推力，讓人不得不照著做，至少Erik是這麼說服自己的。Charles伸出右手，而Erik自動將他握住。Charles的嘴角慢慢揚起一個微笑，安靜的凝視他。

 

「我──」Erik清了清喉嚨。「我很抱歉，Charles。」

 

「為了什麼？」Charles雙眼中的光芒稍微黯淡了。

 

「因為──要不是我的話，你也不會……」Erik看了眼Charles包覆在被單和繃帶下的大腿。

 

Charles咬著嘴唇，似乎有些驚奇地看著Erik，過了一會，他說：「喔，Erik，你是個傻瓜。」他偏過頭，「我還以為……」

 

「以為什麼？」Erik接口問道，然而看著Charles有些難為情的又咬了下嘴唇，他會意過來。「不，我說過──我不會離開你。」

 

「和平是個選項嗎？」Charles恢復了笑容，但看起來有些猶豫。「Erik，你知道在我身邊意謂著──」

 

「我知道。」Erik說，速度有點太快了，他為此有點懊惱。「我──Michael跟我說了一些事，」

 

Charles看起來有些訝異。「他讓你想開了？」

 

「你讓我想開了。」Erik說，感覺一股熱潮從脖子底部爬上了臉龐。雖然很不想承認，但Erik經過不聽兩個演員的話，以為能靠自己的力量逃過命運的安排，結果卻慘遭滑鐵盧的教訓後，他確實是嚇壞了。

 

Charles凝視著他，紅潤的雙唇微微分開，眼裡的滿足與笑意像是快要滿出來了。他張開雙手，Erik湊過去抱住他因槍傷而纖瘦了些的腰身，四片唇瓣貼在一起，恍若隔世。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

James悄悄的關上病房的門。轉頭對Michael擠眉弄眼了一陣。

 

「什麼？」Michael皺起眉頭。

 

「噓！」James用氣音斥道，拉著Michael走了幾公尺後，說道：「我們成功了。」

 

「Erik答應留下來了？」Michael問，臉上逐漸露出笑容。

 

「對，親愛的，這都是你的功勞。」James踮起腳尖在Michael唇邊親了一口，然後整個人掛到他身上，右手在Michael的下腹處亂摸。

 

「你真殘忍，拜託告訴我你不會想在醫院裡讓我興致勃勃的。」Michael呻吟著說，其實他還想說James在這結局上也幫了很大的忙，但是蘇格蘭演員一逮到機會就在他身上製造熱流。

 

「喔，不。」James眨了眨眼，「Charles今天就可以出院了。我們都可以回去了。」

 

「說真的，James。」Michael嘆了口氣。「你覺得……我們會不會永遠──」剩下的內容他實在說不出口，那很令人恐懼。

 

「不知道。」James聳聳肩，說：「但我想過幾天再來思考那個，現在，我只想趕快回去那棟大宅，跟你沒日沒夜的瘋狂做愛。」

 

Michael再也忍不住了，他低吼一聲，按住James的後腦就在醫院的走廊上熱烈的吻了起來。

 

  
＊＊＊

 

 

_一週後。_

 

Azazel，Riptide，Angel，以及Emma都搬進了Xavier家，這棟大房子頓時熱鬧了起來。雖然一開始免不了兩方人馬在相處上有些尷尬，但情況確實有在好轉。Charles還不能下床靠自己的雙腳行走，但房子的所有權是他的，城堡內又百廢待舉，於是只好讓Erik，James以及Michael天天進入他的房間，一同商討所有事情。

 

「開所變種人學校吧。」第一次主臥房會議，James就開門見山的說：「你知道你自己一直都想這麼做的，Xavier校長。」

 

Charles露出一個愉快又有點不好意思的表情，然後他看向Erik。

 

「我看不出有何不可。」Erik聳聳肩。

 

「我想不出比你們兩個更適合當校長和副校長的人選了。」Michael附和。

 

「其他人──Hank、Raven、Emma…他們，都可以當老師。」James說。

 

他們很快地又討論了些該開怎麼樣的課程、課堂時間安排等的問題。初步的雛型有了以後，已經到了晚餐時間，四人決定當日的討論先暫時到此。Erik，James和Michael魚貫出了Charles的房間。Michael率先走下樓，身影消失在樓梯間。James正準備跟進，Erik卻輕拍了拍他的肩膀，輕聲說：「James，能問你一個問題嗎？」

 

「喔？」James挑起眉，有些意外地問：「好啊，什麼問題？」

 

「我跟Shaw在核反應室的時候……」Erik遲疑地說，「你──」

 

James兩邊的眉毛都挑了起來，接著哈哈大笑，說：「沒錯，那時候在你腦袋裡跟你說話的是我。我控制不住Shaw，只好控制你。」

 

「喔，」Erik麻木的回了一句，突然覺得心裡空空蕩蕩的。

 

「可是說我愛你的不是我，」James做出一個噁心的表情，然後對Erik眨眨眼：「要我對你說那三個字，就太考驗我的演技了。」

 

Erik的雙眼慢慢睜大了，他的表情顯然是在傻笑，因為James對他翻了個白眼，轉頭就走。不過James在走了幾級階梯後又轉過頭看著Erik。

 

「還有，你得感謝Michael。」他說。

 

「當然。」Erik有些不情願的回答。

 

「如果不是他，Charles絕對是會被子彈打中脊椎的。」James聳聳肩，「不過我想Michael自己大概都不知道。」

 

Erik有些吃驚的想著這個可能性──的確，所有事情都像是有強迫性的朝著既定結局發展，如果那天在沙灘上少了另一個磁控者無意識的偏離了彈道，那麼最大的可能就是按照電影情節，Charles半身不遂──雖然他們已經扭轉了這個結局，但想到這還是讓Erik倒抽了口氣。

 

「為了懲罰你，今天晚上我要跟Michael操翻彼此。」James說，Erik有些困惑，斟酌著James是否真的是字面上的意思，而James臉上掛著太過愉快的笑容，繼續道：「然後把影像投射給你。」

 

「什麼？」Erik錯愕地問。

 

「你就看著我的身體慾求不滿吧。」James在Erik的下巴上摸了一把。「誰教你讓Charles中彈，不然我本來還想教你們兩個幾招的。」

 

 _他絕對是惡魔。_ Erik瞪著James蹦跳著消失在樓梯口的背影，在心裡大聲吶喊。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

「James？你在做什麼？」Michael屏住氣息說，他們吃完晚餐，和大家坐在沙發上看了一會60年代的電視節目後就各自回房。一進房間，James就把他推倒在床上，伸出魔爪──

 

「給你來一次史上最刺激的口交。」James說，他俐落的脫掉Michael的長褲和內褲，將還沒有甦醒的性器含進嘴裡，用舌頭仔細的畫圈舔著頭部，很快地Michael的陰莖就直挺挺的頂進他喉嚨裡。

 

「什麼鬼？」Michael喘著氣說，手指插入James的頭髮中。

 

James吐出他的性器，殷紅溼潤的嘴唇勾起一個微笑，說：「然後我們會爽到讓Erik發瘋。」

 

「聽不懂。」Michael說，他開始懷疑自己現在只能講出三個字以內的句子。而James給了他一個狡黠的笑容，再次低頭舔舐Michael越來越腫脹的性器。同時間，James用左手也脫去了自己下半身的衣物，撫弄自己。而Michael突然被一陣過大的快感擊中，就像是從自己陰莖上傳來的刺激放大了兩倍──喔。他看向James，蘇格蘭演員對他露出一個燦爛的笑容，神情有些恍惚──大概是嗨了。Michael瞬間明白James把自己的感受也投射了給他，然後也許也提取了Michael的感覺，他們兩個一起進入了場5D性愛。

 

「你這樣……我撐不了多久的。」Michael咬緊牙關說。James沒說什麼，嘴裡忙著吞吐他的性器，只用挑起兩邊眉毛來回應。Michael已經呼吸急促到快喘不過氣來，他仰起頭，緊緊按著James的後腦。那條靈活的舌頭把他陰莖的柱身、頂部和傘狀下緣都照顧到了。Michael不想讓自己的衝動傷害到James，卻忍不住微微挺起腰身──

 

James突然抽開身體，Michael從喉嚨深處發出一聲不滿的咕噥，但又很慶幸James的中途喊停以免一切結束的太早。James的臉上掛著大大的笑容，燦爛到有點討厭，說：「你憋太久了嗎？親愛的。」然後他爬到Michael大腿上。

 

「上帝，我們明明每晚都做。」Michael哼道。環抱住James的腰身，而James也做了一樣的事。

 

「你瘦了。」James說。

 

「是嗎？」Michael笑道：「看看你把我折磨成什麼樣子。」

 

「我的榮幸。」James低聲說，接著給了Michael一個長達數分鐘的深吻，舌頭糾纏著彼此，唾液在四片唇瓣中流淌，直到兩個人都快因缺氧而失去意識才分開。James呻吟著，把Michael按進枕頭堆中，臀部在Michael的胯間摩擦。

 

「操我。」James附在Michael耳邊挑逗地輕聲說，一邊舔著Michael的耳朵。一陣興奮的顫慄竄過Michael全身，James藍的發亮的眼睛凝視著他：「在床上、在地板上、在書桌上……你知道我最喜歡用腿夾著你的腰，看你瘋狂的操我。」

 

 _我一定不小心把靈魂賣給惡魔了。_ Michael想著。他迅速的一個翻身，把James壓進床裡，抬起他的兩條腿，伸手取來潤滑劑，迫不及待地開拓他。James發出一連串太過勾人的呻吟和喘息，聲音大到Michael覺得明天他一定沒臉見人了，但是現在他什麼都不想管。當他的扶著自己硬到翹成90度的性器，慢慢推進溫暖的皺摺中時，James挺起身體抱著Michael的脖子，催促他把自己抱到書桌上去。

 

Michael不曉得為何今晚的James特別熱情，他每次完全挺進緊窒的後穴時，James都會倒抽一口氣，伸出柔軟的舌頭舔舐他水亮的雙唇，喘著氣大喊Michael的名字，或者催促他用力點。在那雙藍眼睛中看見自己的倒影感覺非常美妙，Michael一直都很沈迷這個。他越來越激動，臀部用太過凌亂的節奏用力衝撞，感覺自己的大腿一直撞到書桌邊緣而鈍痛著，今晚過後可能就要留下瘀青了。

 

在Michael快要到達頂點，即將失去理智的時候，James又對他耳語著建議了另一個地點。Michael從善如流的把他抱下書桌，讓James扶著衣櫃，抬起他的左腿，繼續他們的節奏。接著──就像James說的，他們又換到地板上、窗台邊、客房小沙發裡，最後回到床上。Michael再也忍耐不住了，他將左手覆在James握著自己性器套弄的手背上，兩個人之間和床單上濕的一塌糊塗。他們什麼都忘了，Michael只看的見James發紅的蒼白身體，以及他硬挺的陰莖。接著他的眼前就只剩下一片白光，他們在彼此懷中高喊著達到高潮。

 

那之後的隔天，Michael感覺到本來經過沙灘一戰，對他態度明顯轉好的Erik又故態復萌了。而James則是對Erik起了莫大的興趣，整天用他的黃色笑話和肢體碰觸逗弄著一臉憋屈的萬磁王。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

_一個月後。_

 

轉眼間他們在這個世界已經待超過兩個月了。一切從陌生變得太過恐怖的熟悉。他們越來越能掌握自己的能力，甚至開始擔任變種人老師了。而雖然兩人都沒再提過，但Michael知道James已經放棄了還有可能會回到原來世界的想法。證據就是James除了幫變種人孩子上課之外，還開始想在這個世界的演藝圈發展。

 

「我們會碰到60年代的Ian和Patrick耶。」James興致勃勃地說，Michael其實不太懂這到底有什麼好開心的，碰到年輕版的Ian和Patrick讓他胃裡一陣絞痛。他們剛結束一天的課程，躺在房間裡的床上準備就寢。James似乎沒注意到他的不適，轉身看著他繼續說：「我們可以跟他們說，請他們多提拔50年後的James McAvoy和Michael Fassbender。」

 

「這是平行時空，你忘了？」Michael說，「這個世界有Ian和Patrick嗎？就算有，50年後可能也不會碰到我們吧？X戰警是部科幻電影，當科幻是現實的時候，電影業中還會有科幻片的需求嗎？」

 

「那就會變成寫實片，電影業裡有很多寫實片啊。」James立刻說，眼裡閃著躍躍欲試的光芒。

 

Michael呻吟了一聲，這個世界50年後會有另外一個自己和James的可能性讓他覺得很不舒服。他轉了個身，抱住棉被，說：「我要睡了。」然後他感覺到一雙手穿過他的手臂，抱住自己的腰，James溫暖的胸膛貼了過來。

 

「Michael，」James輕喚了一聲。

 

「嗯？」

 

「不要想了，好嗎？」James說，「能回去就回去，不能回去的話，在這邊也很不錯啊。」

 

Michael當然理解這個道理，但真正去接受這個事實，還是讓人很遺憾。他輕輕嗯了一聲。

 

「不管怎麼樣，我有你就好了。」James說。Michael感覺到他在自己的背上親了一下。Michael嘆了口氣，翻過身正面抱住James，說：「睡吧。」

 

James笑了一下。閉起雙眼。

 

隔天早晨，兩人雙雙缺席了自己的第一堂課。Charles嘆著氣，揣測這兩個演員大概是晚上玩太嗨而睡過頭。年輕的變種人校長走到兩人房間前敲了敲門，卻沒有得到任何回應。Charles皺起眉頭，說了聲抱歉，然後打開房門。房間裡空蕩蕩的一個人也沒有。

 

  
＊＊＊

 

  
James睜開雙眼的時候，感覺自己像溺水了三天那麼疲憊，他的四肢都沈重的拖在身體兩側。他扶著頭慢慢坐起身，望向四周。 _潔白的磁磚？_ Michael躺在他身旁，穿著睡衣，眉頭緊皺著像是很不舒適。

 

James睜大雙眼。 _這不是攝影棚的洗手間嗎？_ 他轉身搖晃Michael的身體，動作過於急切而不小心讓Michael撞到地板。

 

「什麼？怎麼了？James？」Michael迷迷糊糊的睜開眼。

 

「Michael…我想──」James緊張的吞嚥了一口。「我想我們回來了。」

 

「回來了？」Michael重複道，接著他會意過來，整個人從地板上跳了起來。看著周遭，又一臉不可思議地看著自己，看著James。Michael張開嘴，卻一個字都說不出來。

 

「先不要……太高興。」James說，似乎在安撫過於激動的Michael：「說不定打開門還是……」

 

Michael一個箭步衝到門邊，手放在門把上的時候稍微猶豫了一下，但立刻用力的將門打開，不鏽鋼門撞在洗手間的白磁磚上，發出嚇人的巨響。而眼前正是熟悉的攝影棚走廊。

 

「我們──」Michael說，雙唇顫抖著：「我們回來了！」他轉過身抱住James，激動到有些哽咽。

 

為了避免這只是場美夢，他們互相捏了一下彼此的臀部（James堅持捏屁股而不要打臉）。疼痛感十分真實。接著兩個人急忙跑回了攝影室，一切的佈景和人員都和原來一樣，就像他們從沒離開過。導攝從相機預覽畫面中抬起頭，驚訝的看著Michael和James。

 

「這麼快？」導攝歪著頭說，「你們怎麼換衣服了？我們上一套還沒拍完耶──而且下一套也不該是睡衣吧？」

 

「再次看見你真是太好了。」James說，音高有點拔尖。導攝一臉茫然地看著他。

 

「你無法想像我們有多懷念你的攝影機。」Michael也激動地說。

 

「什麼？」導攝莫名其妙的問，他往兩人胯間看去，然後有些失望地說：「喔，想必你們討論的結果是不要那效果了。那好吧，把衣服換回來，我們繼續。」

 

「呃……衣服，」Michael說，偷瞄了眼James：「……剛剛解決的時候太激動，扯破了。」

 

「扯破了──？」導攝睜大雙眼。

 

「我們覺得──」James搶著說：「待會全裸拍，效果會更好。」

 

Michael有些吃驚的轉頭看著James，而導攝看起來也像是完全沒想到兩個當紅演員願意做到這樣，震驚的呆在原地。接著他似乎想起James和Michael早就各自在自己的作品中全裸過了，於是有些興奮地說：「喔……沒問題。當然，這很好。」

 

James對Michael做了個「抱歉啦，夥伴。」的表情，相當自然的開始脫衣服。Michael呻吟了一聲。等一下導攝大概又會說：『喔，你們又有反應了，這次可得請你們務必解決了。』

 

當他們站到相機前，擺出互相撫摸的煽情姿勢時，James忽然對導攝說：「這組乾脆多拍幾張，直接當成X教授跟萬磁王的系列照好了？反正他們在電影裡都上床了。」

 

 _你在說什麼？_ Michael挑起眉看向James，後者只是還他一個狡黠的笑容。

 

「什麼？」導攝皺起眉頭。「呃，不太妥當──我是說，我相信粉絲都很希望他們真的上床了，但事實上並沒有。如果沒特地說明這組照片是以X教授跟萬磁王的形象去拍攝，我想沒有人會這麼聯想？」

 

James聳聳肩，說道：「真可惜，不過好吧。」而Michael突然明白過來他是在求證Erik和Charles的世界並沒有影響到他們的世界。Michael鬆了口氣。沒影響就好，不然他們都得重新計畫宣傳手法了。那會很累人。

 

拍攝很順利，一直到X教授和萬磁王的圖組時，他們改變了原先和導攝討論過的，只用眼神或小動作暗示兩人情誼的姿勢，用親吻和大膽得多的撫摸取代。導攝和攝影師對他們的即興演出十分滿意，收工時都看著照片笑得合不攏嘴。

 

「這簡直就像是做了一場兩個月的夢，我們變成了愛麗絲，夢遊了一趟仙境。醒來後什麼也沒改變。」結束後，James捧著熱咖啡對Michael說，頭輕輕靠在他的肩膀上：「真是糟糕，我覺得我已經開始想念他們了。」

 

Michael大笑，握住James的手，歪著脖子也靠在James的頭上，輕聲說：「我也是。」

 

雜誌發行後造成空前絕後的瘋狂搶購，不只同志族群，許多影迷們也紛紛掏錢購買，有些粉絲還一口氣買了許多本。Michael和James甚至因此上了新聞，媒體大讚兩人就像電影中的角色們一樣，為弱勢族群爭取社會的注意與公平正義。

 

一日午後，Michael環抱住在他胸膛上睡著的James，手裡拿著那本同志雜誌，全身都浸在一股溫暖舒適的氣息中。在這悠閒愉快的朦朧間，他逐漸閉上眼，腦海裡卻回憶起了之前那兩個月的點點滴滴。

 

 _Goodbye, my wonderland._ Michael進入夢鄉。

 

 

The End.

 

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 結局真的是讓我寫得太愉快了～誰能比一美更勾人＝﹃＝
> 
> 當初寫這部的時候只是想發洩找不到好看的crossover
> 
> 我承認剛寫完前三章時，我腦袋裡還沒有一個完整的故事
> 
> 沒想到最後就寫了45000多字…
> 
> 算是我第一部長篇衍生（咦，算長嗎？）
> 
> 感謝這陣子陪伴我的讀者們
> 
> 因為你們的鼓勵，我完成了它
> 
> 希望看到越來越多EC和一美法鯊的作品；）
> 
> （寫於2014.8.17）


	15. 番外 上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這是我去年寫到一半的番外XDD  
> 既然這麼剛好，發表到AO3還有Lofter的最後一篇是情人節前一天  
> 那就把這個當情人節番外好了～  
> EC要熱熱鬧鬧的結婚囉！外加我一直很想寫多一點的一美調戲Charles XDDDDDDD  
> 明天會把它完坑的！

 

 

 

「你們什麼時候要結婚？」

 

一個風和日麗的午後，Charles被一口伯爵茶嗆到，相當沒有形象的噴了一桌水漬。他揩揩嘴，不敢置信的看向Raven，「什麼？」

 

「少來了，」Raven戲謔地說：「你知道我在說什麼。」

 

Charles高高皺起眉頭，用抽幾張衛生紙擦拭著桌上的狼藉來掩飾自己的難為情，但是臉頰上的紅暈出賣了他。

 

「都快一年了，我不知道你們在猶豫什麼。」Raven繼續說，似乎沒打算放過他。「如果James和Michael還在這邊，我想你們早就結了。」

 

Charles困擾地嘆了口氣，「那只是一個形式而已，況且現在沒有哪個國家承認同性婚姻，我們結了也沒有法律效力。」

 

Raven哼了一聲，從沙發中站起來，變回她的原型，對Charles說：「Mutants, and proud.」然後她就瀟灑的走了。

 

Charles以為Raven暫時放棄了說服他跟Erik結婚的打算，沒想到一週後，Erik在他面前跪下，舉起一個紅色絨布的小盒子，裡頭靜靜躺著一枚鑽戒。Erik用發顫的聲音說：「Charles，我──我愛你。你願意跟我結婚嗎？」然後滿懷期待地看著他。Erik太緊張了，什麼浪漫話都沒說，直接切入重點，那應該要很可笑的。Charles聽到Erik心裡在大吼著：『答應我，求你答應我，Charles！』但他只覺得自己一陣暈眩。

 

「Erik……」Charles頭疼地說：「你知道沒有任何一個國家會承認我們的婚姻的！」

 

Charles講完就知道自己說錯話了，因為一陣憤怒的情緒衝進他腦海裡，他身旁有著金屬腳的茶几彎曲了，像人一樣『跪』了下去。Erik用一種山雨欲來的聲音，低低的說：「那是人類的社會，在變種人的世界裡，我們說了算！」

 

他怎麼會傻到忘記Erik有多痛恨變種人不被社會所接受？應該是因為自己也太開心了。為了避免激動的Erik繼續破壞更多家具，Charles從椅子中滑下，捧起Erik的臉說：「冷靜點，Erik，你知道我也愛你。」

 

「所以…你答應我了嗎？」Erik說，藍灰色的眼珠裡盛滿了興奮與一點點賭上一切的絕望。

 

「如果你是說要幫我套上那枚戒指的話，是的。」Charles對他微笑。「我願意。」

 

Erik突然像猛獸般撲了過來，把Charles壓進地毯裡，他們像分隔兩地太久的情人般急切接吻，戒指盒被拋到了一邊。不管他們在一起多久了，每次的親密接觸都還是讓Charles起了全身的雞皮疙瘩，興奮的連心口都在顫抖。他一個翻身，反壓在Erik身上，解放自己獸性的那一面，狠狠的啃著Erik的嘴唇與脖子。

 

Charles總是覺得自己在碰到Erik的時候，他對周遭的敏感度就降到零分。因為明明身旁有許多窸窸窣窣的聲音他卻充耳不聞，而接下來，一大群變種人們就從門後跳了出來，手上拿著「恭喜！Erik和Charles要結婚了！」的布條。

 

「哇啊啊，」Sean在看到現場版親熱的Erik和Charles時痛苦地說：「拜託你們不要這樣好不好？這所學校有很多孩子耶。」

 

「你們在做什麼？」Charles說，他尷尬地從Erik身上爬起來。

 

「婚禮下週舉行！」Raven開心地說。

 

「什麼？」Charles問，突然覺得有點驚恐。

 

「我們蛋糕跟禮服都初步篩選好了。」Emma接口。「當然，都是白色的。」

 

「你們會有個世紀浪漫婚禮。」Angel說：「我們花了很多心思，保證讓你們滿意。」

 

Charles覺得自己像被扒光了衣服，任興奮的女孩們擺弄的芭比娃娃。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

「你跟他們串通好的？」Charles說，雖然是疑問句，但他的語氣相當肯定。他當時一定是被Emma控制了心靈才答應要辦婚禮的（先不論Emma有沒有辦法控制他）。導致他們現在除了學校的事情外，還要抽空選禮服、選佈景、挑花環、試吃蛋糕及餐點等。本來就很忙碌的生活再這麼一攪和，Charles晚上睡得更不好了，而且他知道Erik也是。

 

「我沒有。」Erik指著自己的頭。「你可以讀讀看。」他的眼眶下也有著淡淡的黑眼圈。

 

孩子們想幫他們辦婚禮的心意非常美好，Charles對此很感激，但他跟Erik因此每天少了好幾個小時的睡眠。更不用說親熱了──每天一沾枕就睡著，誰還有力氣跟心思享受性愛？這對男人來說實在很不可接受。Charles放下手中的禮服型錄，把左手放到Erik大腿上輕輕摩挲。

 

Erik嘆了口氣。「別。」

 

「我從沒想過有一天你會拒絕我。」Charles挑起眉：「還沒結婚就對我冷感，我想我們可以同時準備離──」

 

「你在說什麼？」Erik打斷他，似乎有點被激怒了。「我是怕我──把你操到站不起來。」

 

「喔？試試看呀，我打賭你不行。」Charles舔舔嘴唇說，激將法一直都對Erik很有效，那是Erik的缺點，卻同時也是可愛到不行的優點。果然Erik聞言就砰的一聲放下手中的新郎造型雜誌，一把拎起Charles就往床上丟去。Charles愉快的在被褥裡移動身體，好讓接著爬上來的Erik有空間可以擠進自己兩腿中，笑得有點過於燦爛。

 

「我會說你這才是計畫好的。」Erik盯著他的嘴唇說，然後狠狠吻了Charles一口。

 

「隨你。」Charles笑著抬起下巴，露出脖子，他知道Erik對這個樣子的他完全沒抵抗力，然後催促道：「快點，我想要。」

 

「那些小朋友要是知道他們的校長大白天的就勾引副校長，不知道會作何感想？」Erik說，一邊沿著他的頸部線條往下吻，Charles被逗笑了。

 

他們粗暴的對待彼此身上無辜的鈕扣和拉鍊，很快就一絲不掛。Charles撫摸Erik寬闊的胸膛和堅實的腹肌，輕聲嘆了口氣。他愛極了Erik的身體線條，但那上面同時也有很多集中營時代留下來的疤痕，每次裸裎相見時都提醒了Charles，他們的幸福與和平有多麼得來不易。Charles將手指滑進Erik的頭髮中，輕輕按著他的頭皮。

 

「我愛你。」Charles低聲說。

 

Erik有點意外地抬起頭，但也立刻覆上Charles的身體，吻著他的肩膀和鎖骨，說：「我也愛你，你是我這輩子擁有最美好的事物。」

 

「天哪。」Charles說，又感動又想笑。「有時候我都懷疑集中營裡有教你怎麼說甜言蜜語，Erik。」

 

Erik用舌頭對Charles的性器和後穴展開一連串的攻擊作為回應。Charles很快地也只能呻吟喚著Erik的名字。當Erik進入他的時候，Charles像每一次歡愛那樣無意識的也進入了Erik的大腦。從Erik的眼睛裡看到自己的臉有多潮紅，自己的表情有多渴求。Charles不知道Erik是否也能感受到他大腦受到的刺激，但對他們來說，每一次的性愛都不只是肉體的連結，還有兩顆心緊緊依偎在一起的溫暖。

 

Charles伸手按住Erik擺動的臀部，像是督促他更深更猛力的推進。Erik顯然受到了鼓舞，他喉嚨裡發出低沉的咆哮，緊抱著Charles賣力地挺動腰部。Charles把臉埋在他的頸窩裡，把被快感逼出來的淚水都擦在Erik的肩膀上。性實在太過美好，而且彷彿有挖掘不盡的秘密，經過了這麼多次的性愛，他們每次都還是可以從中找出更愉悅更刺激的方法來增加這件事的迷人程度。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

樓下忙著將餐巾折成天鵝狀的Riptide突然覺得有什麼不對，他抬頭看了下天花板，然後問Alex：「都快要吃晚餐了，他們兩個還沒從房間出來，你覺得他們兩個挑好造型了沒？」

 

Alex白了他一眼，什麼話都沒說就走了。Riptide覺得自己無辜遭受冷漠對待，正百思不得其解時，Emma走了進來。

 

「你個傻瓜。」Emma突然說。

 

「什麼？」Riptide再次受到意料之外的語言攻擊，那讓他很委屈。「他們挑好造型後我們還得下訂，廠商不一定有貨耶。」

 

「我想他們分開來看型錄應該會決定的比較快。」

 

Riptide困惑地皺起眉頭。

 

「光棍就是光棍。」Emma瀟灑的走了。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

「等、等一下！」Charles奮力推開壓在他身上拼命衝撞的Erik，幾分鐘前他感覺到了另外幾個人的意識，當時以為是這棟屋子裡的變種人──畢竟現在「家人」的數量可不同以往了──而且Charles正在興頭上，以為只是自己的錯覺。但是現在他相當肯定──

 

Erik困惑又不滿地用手臂撐起自己，但他重重的將自己的陰莖推到最底，Charles發出差點讓Erik棄械投降的甜美呻吟，不過堅持要推開Erik。

 

「怎麼回事？」Erik不死心的再度伏下身含住Charles的耳垂。他的雙手緊緊纏住Charles的身體。

 

「停下…Erik，」Charles喘著氣說。「我感覺到…他們回來了。」

 

「他們是誰？」Erik漫不經心地問，他還在攻擊Charles的耳朵和頸窩。不過從Charles嘴裡吐出的名字讓他立刻停下了動作。

 

「James和Michael。」

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

Michael嚥了口唾沫，用力揉了揉眼睛。

 

「別揉了，」James按住他的手。「你皺紋還不夠多？我可以替你肯定──我們又來了，X-Men世界。」

 

Michael沉默了一會，然後抹著臉說：「是不是只要我跟你拍商業合照，我們就會被傳送過來？」

 

James嘆了口氣，他們剛剛還在攝影棚為同志雜誌拍攝情人節特輯，跟上次一樣走進了那間洗手間，這次他們可是很規矩沒有亂來，使用完畢後打開門，同樣的事情就重新上演。那個恐怖的洗手間！

 

現在他們正站在Xavier豪宅的大廳，雖然舉目所及沒有人，但整棟房子的感覺很熱鬧，而且很──幸福。雖然再次被送到這個世界讓他們有點崩潰，但是根據上次的經驗，莫名其妙就能回到現實，James倒也沒像第一次來這裡時那麼恐慌了。

 

「好吧，既然如此…」Michael抬起腿朝樓梯走去。「我們去找Charles跟Erik……」

 

「不，等一下，」James說，他抓住了Michael的手臂，把他撈回來。「我剛剛看到了，他們現在在床上。」

 

Michael眨眨眼，臉頰有些發紅。

 

「要我投射給你看嗎？」James的嘴角牽起一個邪惡的角度。

 

Michael還來不及回應什麼，他們就聽到一個開門的聲音，穿著白色緊身套裝的Emma從廚房走了出來，看到他們兩個時先是隨意的點了下頭，用一貫迅捷的速度走開，過了一會，她猛然停下腳步，轉過頭來，臉上帶著震驚的表情。

 

「James…？」Emma說，她的視線移向另一邊。「Michael？」

 

「哈囉，」James愉快的打了招呼。「真抱歉，我們又來打擾了。」

 

 

TBC.

 

 


	16. 番外 中

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章內容完全是作者為了滿足自己讓James調戲Charles的扯淡情節，無法接受者慎入！

 

James和Michael對於Erik和Charles下週要舉辦婚禮的反應，不出Raven意料是：「你們現在才要結婚？」人來瘋的James立刻說要幫忙，反正他跟Michael待在這邊也沒事。而他們能夠幫上最大的忙，大概就是挑選和測量禮服尺寸了，因為一週的時間準備婚禮的確是有點不夠，禮服剪裁師傅行程早已排滿到下個月，沒有空親自來Xavier家一趟替兩位新郎量測。要Erik和Charles自己挑選和測量的話，往往挑著挑著又挑到床上去。

 

但事實上，Raven一開始想到的方法是──

 

「James，你腰圍幾吋？」

 

「你要做什麼？」James有點被冒犯到地問。要知道他們當演員的男人，辛苦程度可是不輸給女演員的。James又屬於懶得運動維持身材的人，這方面他吃過不少虧。

 

「你們要做戲服什麼的應該常常要量吧？」Raven興沖沖的說。顯然心裡只想著可以省去測量尺寸的麻煩，而完全沒注意到James的防衛。「你跟Michael，記得自己衣服的確切尺寸嗎？」

 

James挑著兩邊眉毛回望Raven，然後搔搔頭說：「我幫Charles量吧…事實上，我記得的數字並不準確，我在演他的時後有比較胖一點。」

 

Charles猛然抬起頭瞪著James。「所以我瘦不下去，都是你的錯。」

 

「嘿，你怎麼能這麼說，」James不滿的回嘴：「你自己愛吃甜的，又不運動。」

 

「還不都是你演──」

 

「停！」Raven非常有氣勢的大喊道。「James，你幫忙量Charles的尺寸，Michael，你量Erik的，晚餐前給我數字，就這樣！」

 

四個人悻悻然的拿著布尺和尺寸圖離開客廳，各自走進Charles或Erik的房間。James關上門回頭時，正好看到Charles正咬著下唇凝視他。

 

「怎麼了？」James說，「順便提醒你一下，不要隨便在Erik面前咬下唇，如果你不想浪費太多時間在床上的話。」

 

Charles的臉立刻紅了，但他無視了James的話。「上次你們走得太突然，我一直沒機會跟你說……」

 

「說你看上我了嗎？」James舔舔嘴唇，湊到一臉錯愕的Charles身旁，抱住他的腰。「雖然你看起來很可口……我是說我看起來很可口──但總之，我不能答應你，我有Michael──」

 

「不是！」Charles惱怒地說，但他不明白自己為什麼臉更紅了，James的身體好熱，而他現在還對於碰觸很敏感。「我是想請你們回去改改劇本，把Raven個性寫溫柔一點！」

 

James哈哈大笑，Charles也露出笑容。他看著James攤開布尺抖了抖，然後蘇格蘭演員對他做了一個「請」的手勢。

 

「什麼？」Charles眨眨眼。

 

「脫衣服。」James說，還附帶了一個舔者嘴唇、相當下流的笑容。

 

Charles覺得全身都熱了起來，他不明白James為什麼一直對他這麼感興趣，他只是James演的角色，自己的身體和James長得完全一樣，究竟為什麼這個演員會這麼想要看「自己」的身體？那不是跟照鏡子一樣嗎？

 

不過James現在可是名正言順的要他脫，不快點搞定這件事的話他們又要被Raven罵了──天知道誰才是年長的那個──Charles心一橫，迅速的脫掉外衣，只剩下內褲和衛生衣，然後站在房間的中央，James直勾勾的盯著他，拿著布尺慢慢走近。Charles有種自己是商品，準備被財大氣粗的惡富商購買的感覺。

 

他閉起眼睛，不想看到James那張跟自己一樣的臉上現在正掛著的表情。接著他因為感覺到冰冷的布尺貼到胸口而全身一跳。

 

「不要那麼緊張，親愛的。」James的聲音在耳邊響起來，帶著濃濃的蘇格蘭腔，還有濃濃的笑意。「我不會吃掉你的。」

 

布尺在他身上像舌頭一樣滑動── _不，舌頭是什麼形容！_ Charles驚恐地想著，都怪James盯著任何人看時都一邊舔嘴唇，他不能被牽著鼻子走。然後他感覺到布尺粗糙的邊緣擦過他的乳頭，帶來一種輕微的鈍痛，Charles叫了出來。

 

「唉呀，真抱歉。」James愉快地說，他的聲音聽起來一點都不抱歉。

 

「別玩了！」Charles惱怒地睜開雙眼說。

 

James正站在他背後，兩條手臂穿過他的，布尺橫亙在Charles胸前，似乎在量胸圍。白痴才會相信他在量胸圍，那個蘇格蘭演員說話時的溼熱氣息都噴在他頸間。Charles時不時自然的縮起肩膀。

 

「我只是想欣賞一下我的身體，還有測試一下不同的刺激會有什麼反應。」James輕聲說，他的語氣很邪惡，他卡在Charles兩腿間的大腿也很邪惡，基本上，跟James有關的東西都很邪惡。他的手指捏住Charles的乳頭輕輕搓揉，Charles倒抽一口氣，腰軟了，但Charles還是拼命阻止快要從喉嚨裡跑出來的呻吟。「你知道，鏡子裡多少都有些變形──」James用力在Charles頸窩處吸了口氣。「原來我聞起來是這樣。」

 

「住手……！」Charles說，如果聲音沒有顫抖的話應該會顯得很威嚴。

 

「胸圍是40吋。」James低聲說。然後他拿起筆記在紙上。

 

「量好了就快點…」Charles抱怨道。

 

「別急，」James說，他拿著布尺的手移到Charles的腰部上展開。「腰圍32吋。」

 

Charles有些不安的扭了一下，他記得上一次量才30吋而已。

 

「你要減肥一下了，新郎倌。」James說，他的語氣充滿揶揄。

 

「不用你說。」Charles漲紅臉道。

 

James唰的一聲甩開布尺，繞過Charles的胯下，他人也在Charles背後蹲了下來，現在他那張臉正對著自己的臀部。Charles努力不去想自己的臉對著自己的屁股是件多詭異的事情。

 

「後浪14吋半，」James說。

 

Charles聽到鉛筆寫字的摩擦聲，然後他瞪大雙眼，不敢置信的回頭看向笑得一臉燦爛的蘇格蘭演員。 _老天，剛剛他是揉了我的屁股嗎？_

 

「我可對這個翹臀得意的。」James露齒而笑，又拍了一下Charles的屁股。

 

「你再亂摸，」Charles威脅道。「我就讓你──」

 

「忘記原本的世界？」James繞到他正面，現在那條邪惡的布尺正若有似無的貼在Charles的前襠上，「如果我第一次來這兒，可能還會忌憚你這麼說，但是，Xavier校長，你忘了你曾經任用我為你學生們的老師了嗎？」

 

是的，Charles差點忘了，現在James對能力已經有了一定程度的熟悉，雖然應該還是不及Charles強大，但自己要完全控制住James，似乎沒有那麼大的把握了。Charles突然覺得有點恐懼， _幸好James和Michael是善良的，否則兩個跟自己還有Erik的能力並駕齊驅的變種人……_ 他不敢想下去。

 

「前浪10吋半，」James說。

 

Charles看著他在紙上唰唰唰的寫下數字。然後就──還是蹲在他胯前，Charles開始覺得氣氛很尷尬，James一直盯著他那裡看做什麼？就算他們有著完全一樣的器官，這也太隱私了。

 

「你知道，」James微側著抬起頭，對到Charles的雙眼。「我常常被量這些尺寸，每個時期的數字會有些微的差距，但是10吋半這數字不太合理。」

 

「你到底想說什麼？」Charles防衛地問。

 

「不是你的老二比我大就是……」James的手毫無預警的隔著內褲覆在Charles的性器上按壓，Charles驚慌地大叫。「你有反應了。」

 

「操，」Charles又驚又怒地道，他顧不得自己校長的形象，迅速後退了幾步找回自己的個人空間。

 

「10吋半是Michael的數字。」James站起身說，臉上掛著燦爛到討厭的笑容。「你知道，他那話兒實在是……」他愉快的瞇起眼，舔了舔嘴唇。「不過我沒想到你會因為我而有反應，親愛的Charles，你要不要考慮一下換對象結婚──」

 

「別胡扯了，」Charles揮舞著手臂說，他也不太明白自己為什麼要揮舞著手臂。「我剛剛跟Erik在──然後你們就闖過來──我還沒──」

 

James聽完就仰起頭誇張的大笑，他邊笑邊抹去眼角的生理性淚水。Charles羞恥的臉快燒起來，他怒瞪著笑到搥牆的James，但是拿他一點辦法也沒有。

 

「難怪我──剛剛覺得你很──敏感。」James終於稍微停下了他的笑聲，他耙了耙頭髮，愉悅地說：「太可惜了，我還以為能拐到赫赫有名的X教授。」

 

「你想的美。」Charles哼道。

 

「糟糕，那我想Erik量出來可能是12吋了！」James一臉又開心又驚奇的說。「可憐的Michael！」他看起來完全不真的同情自己的情人。

 

Charles臉紅的把自己剛剛脫下來的上衣丟在James臉上，蘇格蘭演員大笑著拿走他的羊毛衫，不過接下來倒是沒再繼續戲弄他。James非常有效率的量完了剩餘的尺寸，然後他們一起回到大廳。

 

Erik和Michael已經坐在沙發上了，前者一臉不耐煩地用指節敲著扶手，看到他們走進來，立刻跳了起來。

 

「你們為什麼這麼久？」Erik氣勢洶洶的問。

 

「我有點慾望要解決。」James愉快地說。

 

「你…？」Erik瞪大眼睛，然後他轉向滿臉通紅的Charles。

 

「別聽他胡謅。」Charles抹著臉道。

 

「Michael～」James跳到沙發邊，擠進座位裡，抱住Michael的腰。「還是你比較好。」

 

習慣James胡鬧的Michael只是露出一個了然的笑容，他們旁若無人的接吻，Erik一頭霧水的看著一切，而兩手一直抱在胸前的Emma則翻了個大大的白眼。

 

 

 TBC.

 

 

結果今天沒寫完……沒想到一美可以調戲這麼久的Charles啊啊啊（扯髮）

 


	17. 番外 下

 

 

 

一週對於任何人來說都有點太快到來了。結果最後婚禮上所使用的物品還是沒有經過兩位新郎自己挑選。原因是Raven說的：「他們現在根本是兩個瞎子，就算是泡麵造型的假髮用在對方身上都會說好看。」而有了James和Michael的幫忙，他們在挑選物品上倒也比預計的節省不少時間。

 

由於婚禮策劃者都是女人，佈景和用品都非常華麗而不失溫馨。他們邀請了Charles能用Cerebro找到的所有變種人，豪宅後院的草坪上擠滿了初次見面的同伴，但所有人都是滿心喜悅的參與，很快地便和同桌的人熟稔起來。

 

Charles和Erik的父母都已經不在了，因此帶他們走紅毯的人選，眾人一致通過由James和Michael來擔任。James一開始覺得相當彆扭，領著跟自己一個模子刻出來的人走紅毯，感覺是會被笑話一輩子的事情，但Charles的一句話改變了他的想法。

 

「求你，James。」Charles誠懇地說。「是你們給予了我們的角色生命，你們還逆轉了我和Erik的未來，帶我走紅毯吧，好嗎？」

 

於是身穿訂製白西裝的Charles挽著James的手，在所有變種人們的祝福下走向站在最前方臨時搭建的神壇上的Erik和牧師。James和Michael把Charles的手交到Erik手中，Erik緊握著，牧師開始念神聖而溫馨的證婚詞。但是兩位新郎似乎完全沒聽進去，他們帶著幸福的微笑凝視彼此，然後Charles的眼中漸漸出現淚水。

 

「Erik，我沒有想過我們可以走到這裡。」Charles一邊說，眼淚一邊滑下臉頰。「我、我愛你。」

 

Erik猛吸了一口氣，眼中也泛起淚光，他語氣顫抖地說：「我也愛你。」

 

牧師傻在一旁，頭一次遇到證婚詞還沒唸完，新人就迫不期待的抱在一起接吻的狀況。而且賓客們也都感動的站起來鼓掌，他完全不曉得該怎麼結束自己的工作，只得摸摸鼻子說：「願你們一生鍾愛，幸福美滿，攜手共進。」

 

婚禮的另一端，James和Michael悄悄的退到沒人注意的角落，看著站在神壇邊，緊握著雙手，笑中帶淚，眼裡只有彼此的Charles和Erik。

 

「你哭了？」Michael輕聲說。

 

「你知道嗎？平常我會說沒有，」James回答道，他的聲音聽起來很遙遠。「但是現在我可以很驕傲地說我哭了。」

 

「他們真令人感動，不是嗎？」

 

James沒有說話，但他輕輕的把頭靠在Michael肩上，他的左手在兩人的背後，默默的握緊了Michael的右手。

 

「我也想為你套上戒指。」過了很久，James突然說。

 

這個時候，婚宴裡的每個人突然間都轉過頭來看著角落裡的他們，神壇邊的Erik和Charles對他們招手。Michael有些茫然。

 

「Michael，」James轉過頭來看著他，Michael發現James手裡捧著一個紅色的絨布盒子，裡頭是──「你願意跟我結婚嗎？」James含著笑問他。

 

Michael完全呆住了，突然間，婚禮的主角彷彿變成了他和James，他們身上穿著合宜的西裝（難怪幫Erik量尺寸後Raven要一直纏著他和James問兩個角色的尺寸和他們差多少，當時Michael還以為Raven只是想嘲笑比較豐腴的Charles），大部分的用品是他和James挑的，若要說這是場為他們兩個舉辦的婚禮，似乎一點也不為過。

 

「James，這──」Michael有些頭暈。身為影星，他應該已經習慣成為注目焦點了，但是──這種人生大事，他完全沒有心裡準備。結婚，這在他們原本的世界幾乎可以說是不可能，James究竟是──

 

「Michael，」James空閒的左手握住他的。「在這裡，我們不是知名的影星，也不是X-Men的劇組演員，在這裡，我們就只是兩個普通的變種人，我們只是James跟Michael。」他頓了一下，嘴邊牽起一個緊張又誠懇的笑容。「答應跟我結婚，好嗎？」

 

Michael看向身邊，所有的人都期待地盯著他們，Charles靠在Erik懷裡，兩個新郎對他們露出燦爛而幸福的笑容。Michael忽然聽見Charles的聲音：「Michael，James，你們值得這個。」他看向James，發現James的表情也有點吃驚，他知道Charles對他們兩人用了心靈感應。

 

「我願意，」Michael說，看到James臉上驚喜的表情讓周遭的一切都相對黯淡了。「我願意，James。」

 

也許明天他們會回到攝影棚，也許他們往後必須再繼續帶上演員的沈重包袱，但James說得沒錯，在這一刻，他們就只是因為相愛而結婚的一對新人。James跳起來抱住他的脖子，他們貼上彼此的嘴唇，親的對方滿臉都是淚水和唾液。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

不用說，婚禮結束當晚James和Michael進行了最為滿足的一次性愛，或許不是最刺激也不是最綿長，但卻是能感受到對對方的愛意完全滿出心口的一次。 _如果以後的每一個夜晚，都能像現在這樣睡去有多好？_ Michael抱著James迷迷糊糊地想著，他們沉浸在Xavier宅邸中特有的古堡氣味裡，一切都像夢一樣，Michael第一次產生了留在這個世界似乎也不錯的想法。

 

隔天醒來時，他們回到了攝影棚。Michael看著很高興能夠回到現實，但又顯得有些悵然若失的James，忍不住笑了。

 

「我想我們還有很多機會能見到他們。」

 

James凝視著他，緩緩露出笑容。「當然，我的丈夫。」

 

全新的稱呼讓兩個人都幾不可見的顫抖了一下，熟悉的幸福感從眼神中流露而出。他們靠近彼此，享受著再度回到原本世界的第一個吻。

 

See you next time, my wonderland.

 

 

The End.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 婀，希望大家不要覺得（中）跟（下）的風格很跳  
> （中）完全就是為了我的私心而已XDDDDDD  
> 不看（中）也不影響整體番外劇情  
> 但我猜有些人就是為了（中）才看的吧！你們這些沒節操的～  
> （下）很短，沒錯，大概只有我平常習慣更新長度的一半  
> 但重點只有一個，就是兩對都結婚了～（鯊美是偷結XD）  
> 這個故事到這邊就完全結束了～謝謝大家長久以來的支持！


End file.
